


The lion, The snake and the Golden flower

by SunshineDragon



Series: The Sundrop flower AUs [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Canon X OC - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mutual Pining, OC X CANON, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Really Slow Updates, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, eventually smut in the future, some wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDragon/pseuds/SunshineDragon
Summary: Everyone know the great Night Raven College, prestigious male school aimed to  raise great magicians.Yet Crowley let once again money dictate his choices, admitting a single female student on trial.Scheherazade Al Sharabi is the royal princess of the Land of Hot Sand, and with her father's influence she decided single handedly to enroll to NRC, a dream of her ever since she was little.
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Original Female Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sundrop flower AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075352
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Pomefiore's flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent work that i am writing slowly to vent up and search for comfort. It contain a tonload of fluff and food aimed for my tastes.  
> I apologize for my english, for it is not my first language.  
> Be kind.

Scheherazade was sitting still, letting Vil fix her makeup as she commented while barely moving her lips to not bother him.  
“In all honesty, Vil-senpai you don’t have to do this. I might be a princess but it’s not like I can't apply makeup on myself… I just wanted to know what colors i should use for the Pomefiore’s uniform…” She honestly didn’t expect to have the dorm head himself basically forcing her to be his make up doll for three hours.  
Vil on the other hand was appreciating her perfect sun kissed skin and how almost any colors would look perfect on her. Plus the silver hair cascading around her face gave her an ethereal aura, letting the dorm head of Pomefiore rather satisfied when he used a glittery version of the dorm’s colors, to make her eyes look like precious gems. It was a rather light makeup but it was enough for her.  
“I must say, it’s refreshing to see a beautiful flower instead of a vegetable. There’s still some work to do, but I can clearly say that they polished you. So, how’s the dorm’s uniform fitting?” He helped her stand up by holding gently both of her hands as she stood gracefully up. 

“I think that being a pumpkin would be awesome…” She muttered still rather pouty that at her request of being called a pumpkin instead of a potato was firmly rejected by all of the dorm and quickly nicknamed her “Flower of Pomefiore”.  
She decided to let it slide when he shot her a little glare. Letting out a pensive humm, she judged how it fit. 

“The size is clearly right. The chest area is a bit tight due the fact that it wasn’t thought for a female body. Same for the hips area… It goes up everytime i walk or move my hips… It’s kinda bothersome, if i wasn’t wearing pants underneath It might've almost been a lewd display. I really like the open sleeves. If i were to twirl it’ll definitely be a beautiful display, like a flower blooming.”

Vil was a bit shocked that she could pinpoint exactly where the problematic areas were.  
“That’s a true princess for you, knowing exactly where it bothers you and explaining it in detail. Well, we knew that the uniform won’t fit perfectly. But Crewel-sensei is already making a lot of female variations of the normal school uniforms that will fit perfectly. So i’ll tell him what you need most.” He made her walk around, her form perfect, like the proud white spider lily she was. 

“Very well. I guess that you are ready for now.” He gently offered her a hand, ready to show around the whole dorm the Pomefiore’s flower.  
“The headmaster made some special rules for you to follow. And for me and Rook to implement.” He explained while walking her down the corridor.  
“One of these is the curfew. It is at the same hour of the normal one. But you are requested to return to the dorm on your own at least an Hour and a half before it. If you fail to show up for that time Rook will be the one responsible to bring you back in that half an hour. Please be aware of that. ” She nodded, expecting something like that since she was aware to be the only female in an all boys school.

“Another one is that if you are harassed in any way by others is to come immediately to either a member of the staff or me and Rook. I guess that any other dorm leader is also fine even if I appreciate you coming to me first. But i’ll understand if it’s an emergency or if you feel like you’re in danger.”  
Scheherazade nodded with a smile saying “I don’t really expect for someone to harass me but i’ll keep that in mind, Dorm leader.”  
Vil nodded and then continued “A last warning. The headmaster didn’t go too much in details but it mentioned that your unique magic is rather draining in terms of mana and control. He mentioned that you even fell into a coma a few years ago from lack of mana. I have no right to refrain you from using it but I would appreciate it if you were careful about it. Perhaps if you ever feel comfortable you could speak with me about it and i’ll try to help you gain better control over it.”  
Scheherazade nodded slightly smiling and walked beside him and answered “I’ll be careful, thank you, dorm leader Vil.”  
They walked together down the stairs, while Rook waited there and gasped when seeing them “Baute!! What a beautiful sight!! Our Roi du poison and the new princess of Pomefiore, descending from heavens together while strands of pale light surround them, eager to follow their beauty…” Scheherazade was a bit confused as Vil sighed and shook his head “Ignore him. He likes to praise beauty a lot. He’ll do this all the time. You better get used to it.”  
The girl nodded with a smile as she replied gently “I’ll keep that in mind, dorm leader. And thank you for the compliments Rook-senpai!”  
The hunter let out a delighted sound as he knelt down, taking off his hand and chanting “Aaah! A beautiful and merciful princess draped in moonlight… Baute!! Ohh!! But of course! Princesse Clair de lune is a much more fitting title for your beauty.”  
Scheherazade couldn’t stop herself from comparing him to one of those lovestruck princes in fairy tales that had to praise everything that a woman did. But in this case… He praised anything period.  
“Oh my, is that my nickname now? Well, thank you for comparing me to the moonlight…” She didn’t really know how to react properly right now. He sounded genuine, but appreciating everything was really appreciating anything at all?  
She shook her head thinking to herself “ Well i guess it’s not bad to appreciate the beauty of the world… And if he manages to find beauty everywhere I guess he is an accepting person. But then why do I have the impression that it is the gaze of a hunter that sets on a prey?”  
Vil sighed hard and then asked in a tone that one would reserve for a precious sister “ Do you want to walk around the dorm? Or perhaps you want to go outside?”  
Scheherazade smiled in a delighted way and answered “I was thinking to go greet the people I know in the school, if you don’t mind. Plus I should get used to walking around the campus alone. I need to learn to be independent after all.”  
Vil nodded slightly, satisfied enough to have shown her around the dorm, for now.  
“Very well, go change then. So it’ll give Crewel-sensei time to fix at least your dorm uniform since the male uniform is ready and made to your measurements.”  
Scheherazade took a moment to smile before turning around and walking with speed towards her room, to reach it one had to go past Vil and Rook’s rooms. Made it so that no one will be able to reach her without alerting one of the two or both. Especially Rook. 

The girl reached her room, closing the door and locking it behind her as she used magic to change in a moment. The Pomefiore school uniform was fitting perfectly since it was the first thing they made sure it fit. She insisted for it to be the same as the male ones so that there’s gonna be no distinction.  
She took a deep breath and smiled, placing the dorm uniform in a special rack and puffed her chest finally getting out, ready to explore the campus.  
The girl took a moment to greet the head of the dorms who were at the entrance. “Then i’ll be back later. Thank you again for the help.” 

The both nodded and waved before Vil stated in a serious way “Rook. Make sure no pests will get too close to our flower.”  
The hunter smiled and hummed with a dangerous glint in his eyes “Oui, Roi du poison.” 

Scheherazade walked outside the mirror of Pomefiore, ignoring most of the stares of the students there. Being rather used to people staring at her due her social status. She turned around, tempted to go through the Savanaclaw mirror and greet Leona, but would she even find him there?  
She glanced around and then saw the armband of Savanaclaw.  
She approached the small group and gently said “Good day to you, You are Savanaclaw students, correct? May i ask you where your dorm leader Leona Kingscholar is?” She tried to be as polite as possible.  
The group jolted hard, hearing such a formal greeting as they turned around and backed off seeing that graceful and tiny princess talking with them. Greeting her in an awkward manner. One of them answered a bit intimidated by her composure.  
“G good day… Dorm leader Leona? He isn’t in the dorm at the moment… He probably went to the greenhouse to take a nap… AH! I mean! He is probably searching for a spot to eat in peace…”  
The silver head smiled brightly and then nodded “I see, Thank you for the information. Have a good day.”  
They all greeted her at the best of their capacities while whispering as she walked away.  
“Is this how it feels to speak with royalty?” The other ears were flatten on his head and commented “As soon as she greeted us I felt like I couldn't deny her requests. Her whole mannerism and portament is on another level and I felt like that if I displeased her my head would roll off.”  
The third one nodded and hummed “Not to mention how the dorm leader promised to skin alive anyone who dared to disrespect her.”  
The last one nodded and whispered “Not only that. I’ve heard that even Draconia from Diasomnia is her close friend… and that someone even saw them take tea together like it was nothing at all.”  
They nodded and whispered scaredly while their tail tucked between their legs “If someone messes with The princess of NRC they are dead meat.” 

Scheherazade on the other hand was satisfied with her “casual talk” with other students, plus they were all well behaved. She walked towards the end of the corridor, passing before the cafeteria before spotting Ruggie Bucchi.  
“Ah! Ruggie-kun! Good day!” Ruggie ears perked up and turned around, in his hands to bags full of food for Leona and himself as he smiled and switched so he was carrying everything with one hand.  
“Ah! Scheherazade-chan! Good day to you!” He spoke rather carefree, waiting for her to catch up with him as he asked with a chuckle seeing how all the students were impressed that he could talk to her so freely.  
“So how is it your first week of school? Had any problems?” She shook her head and answered while she kept an elegant aura around her. “Not at all. Everyone is so helpful. Plus all the new things that i’m learning on my own are making me so happy. Ah. But I was searching for Leona… Do you know where he is?”  
Ruggie smiled and chuckled “Of course i know. In fact I was bringing him some lunch… Oh, I know. How about you come and eat with us too, Scheherazade-chan? I’m sure it’ll surprise him. Shishishishi.” 

Ruggie knew far too well how Leona became far more manageable when she was around, after all the two knew each other since they were little.  
She nodded before looking at the door of the cafeteria and then hummed “... I’ve never ordered food at the cafeteria… I normally made my own… Could you show me how it’s done?” He jolted in shock and then commented “You’ve never eaten in the caf… No wait, why am I surprised? You are a rich princess of course you never ate in one before. But it’s not too far away from when we went to order street food with Leona two years ago, remember?” He normally would dislike pampered rich childrens but Scheherazade always made the effort to not impose or show her status, trying to make everyone comfortable around her and helping him everytime she could.  
She smiled and nodded gently pointing up” Oh! Does it work in the same way? Then I know how it’s done. I also have my wallet with me so it’ll be fine!” 

Ruggie nodded but followed her just in case, he still remembered vividly how she didn’t even know how to order food at a stall on her own due how sheltered she was. So he had to teach her all kinds of common sense that normal people would have. Of course he always got something out of it but it was her who always offered and he never demanded it. 

He watched over her as she ordered her food and paid up and then asked for a “take away” bag much to everyone dismay she returned with five bags in her hands.  
“Scheherazade-chan's stomach never ceases to amaze me. Just where are you gonna fit all that food with that tiny body of your? Here let me help you out...” The girl smiled and giggled not being bothered by all her bags “It’s fine. It’s fine. This amount is nothing. I’ve worn dresses and jewels far heavier than these bags.”  
Ruggie whispered to himself “Rich people’s powers are scary.” He then gasped and commented “That’s not it. Everyone will glare at me if they see you transporting the bags on your own.”  
Scheherazade sighed and commented “Oh please, Ruggie. I’m a student like everyone else here. I don’t need help to transport 5 mere bags of food. It’s not like they even weigh more than 3 Kg…” 

She walked like they were nothing and arrived at the botanical garden, the whole place warm and peaceful as usual. The girl took a moment to watch Ruggie spot Leona’s tail coming out of a rather high bush.  
They both approached quietly and stared at him sleeping in a rather comfy space with a nice temperature. He was almost curled on himself, like a cat making both smile. Even if Ruggie’s smile was more out of amusement.

“Ah, here’s our leader, Leona-san. Proudly sleeping while waiting for me to deliver his food.” Ruggie commented mockingly, not waking him up at all.  
After putting down the bags the girl slowly approached his sleeping body, kneeling down and gently patted his head.  
“Leona. Wake up, it’s lunch time.” Scheherazade’s soft voice called and immediately his ear twitched and perked up, his head turning and eyes opening, looking at her softly. 

“Scheherazade-chan powers are incredible. Waking him up in an instant.” Ruggie chucked, turning away while preparing the food. If it was any other person Leona would’ve snapped their hand away but he would never disrespect her. Or any other woman.  
Leona blinked again, yawning hard before sitting up, smiling lightly “Hello, Scheherazade. Quite daring of you to wake up a predator… Aren’t you afraid to be eaten?” He joked lightly as she fixed his ruffled hair.  
“Mh. I mean you could but i’ll not go down without a fight.” She smiled brightly at him as he smirked and made sure that her hair would not end up under her knees, gently holding them up so they would not touch the ground while she fixed his own, he couldn’t help but let out a small sigh feeling her hands on his head.  
They finally got up. Leona went to the little pic-nic Ruggie quickly put up, sitting down and commenting “Oi, Don’t do anything unnecessary.”  
Ruggie let out his signature laugh and teased “Oh no, how cruel. Do you really want Scheherazade-chan to eat up like you usually do? How barbaric.” Leona tsked lightly at that.  
The girl promptly answered excitedly “It's fine! I’ve got used to eating with my hands! Plus I took food that didn't require silverwares!!! I’ve got a lot better ever since you had to teach me!” 

She quickly washed her own hands with a wet wipe that were packaged in her special pockets, preparing the food she took as Leona smirked proudly and commented doing the same by taking off his gloves and taking one of the wet wipes himself “See? Scheherazade is not the type to mind about things like that.”  
The girl smiled but before Ruggie could touch their food she commented with a rather flat voice, making him jolt. “Yet I expect that something basic like “wash your hands before touching your food” will need no explanation at all, right Ruggie?”  
The hyena felt like a cold sweat ran on his back looking at the serious way she was staring at him and took out the little bag containing the wet wipes and took one to fix his hands.  
She then resumed her bright smile and hummed “Well then! Thank you for the food!” She smiled and started to eat happily, while Leona smirked at him as expecting something like that to happen. 

Ruggie finally was allowed to touch his food and thought while chewing “Girls are so tough.”  
He then glared at Leona who was eating without any worry, chewing properly even after taking big bites “That bastard knew it would happen. That’s why he did something so unusual like taking off his gloves and taking one of the wipes before eating…”  
Leona on other hand was eating while watching Scheherazade, quite entertained by her mere presence while she ate so eagerly. He must admit that in those few months where they didn’t see each other, she grew quite a bit, looking more mature and delicate. 

“Did anyone bother you?” He casually asked, taking a moment to gently brush her hair off her face and neck, earning a little sound as she kept her mouth close while eating.  
She chewed her food and then looked at him answering while her mouth was empty “No. Everyone is so educated. Even before I asked some students from Savanaclaw if you were in the dorm but they told me you were here… Then i met Ruggie who took me to you after telling me how to use the cafeteria.”  
He smiled lightly before nodding, his tail wrapping around her figure as he resumed to eat.  
The hyena could tell that his dorm leader was rather happy that she came to search for him first instead of Jamil Viper from Scarabia.  
Ruggie was still eating his food eagerly, tasting the deluxe sandwiches that Scheherazade shared with him, before he glanced up again, he was rather impressed how she didn't bother by having a predator literally staring her down while eating, he guessed that because she was so used to it. It simply became natural for her. 

“What are you doing after this, Scheherazade?” Leona asked while licking his fingers clean, she finished her food too surprisingly and offered him another wet wipe as he took it and cleaned his hands.  
“I need to go search for Jamil and Kalim. I had so much to do in this first week that I didn't have time yet to greet them properly.” He let out a rather low grumble, his tail thumping loudly on the grass underneath them, before humming “Why not go tomorrow or later? We could nap a bit and waste some time. After all, didn't I wait for you to greet me as well?” 

Ruggie could immediately see his manipulative side at work, lightly chuckling but she simply smiled and bonked her head to his happily answering “ Sorry, i’m not in the mood to nap right now. I’m too excited!”  
Leona tail swatted annoyedly, he rumbled lowly and got closer to her, almost tempted to simply force her to nap with him, before he sighed and pressed his head to her in return.  
“Fine. But I expect you to be my lap pillow for a whole week for leaving me so soon.” She giggled and answered amused “Ehh? Just for that? Fine, I'll concede my legs for a whole week for a few hours in the afternoon. After the lessons.”  
Leona smirked before helping her to stand and fixed her hair “Go on then. Be sure to tell them that you’ll be busy with me for a whole week starting tomorrow. So that they’ll not get worried.” 

She nodded and walked away happily, after cleaning her part. The hyena held his tummy holding back the laughters “ Shi shi shi! You sure are sly and cruel Leona-san! Letting her happily tell Jamil that she’s your for a whole week.”  
Leona smirked evilly and commented while letting Ruggie throw away the garbage. “The early bird gets the worm. But in this case she searched for me first. So I simply seized the opportunity.” 

The girl sighed walking towards the school again, wondering if Jamil and Kalim will be at the dorm, she wanted to see the other dorms but needed a reason or excuse to enter.  
She could simply waltz in but she was a bit embarrassed to simply go alone if they were not there. 

The girl blinked seeing two students from Scarabia and thought “Well. Asking never hurt anyone.” She approached them and then smiled “Good afternoon! May i ask you where your dorm head and vice dorm head are?”  
One of the more tanned students blinked and gasped, immediately bowing his head “Good Afternoon, princess Scheherazade!!” The friend was clearly confused before she smiled gently and stopped him “Raise your head. Here I am just a fellow student. There are no social statuses that force you to bow down. So please don’t do that. Also I don't need to be called princess. Scheherazade is more than enough.”  
The other gasped, straightened himself before letting out a weak and embarrassed “I could never… Ah! B But i know that the dorm leader and the vice are at the dorm at the moment since the clubs have yet to start… I’m sure that if you go there you’ll find them!” Her smile was still in place and nodded “Thank you for the information. Have a good afternoon.”  
The second student that was silent the whole time asked a bit worried “Is that the princess that joined the school? Why did you act so awkward? She seems so friendly.” He shook his head and answered in a gasp “That’s the princess of where i’m from! She has claim to the throne if she so wished. I don’t want to offend her.”  
The paler friend blinked confusedly, watching as she was walking away elegantly “ She does? But isn’t she the daughter of the brother of the king?”  
The boy from the same country as her shuddered and explained “She is. But being the only princess in the country at this moment she has inherited the title of “ Royal princess”. That’s also why her full name is “Scheherazade AL Sharabi.” Instead of a female version like usual.”  
The two walked away as his friend shook his head “I don’t really get it.”

Scheherazade took a moment to admire Scarabia mirror, touching the head of the stone cobra, then finally stepping through she took a moment to adjust her eyes to the change in light before looking at a rather familiar scenery as she clearly recognized the Asim’s family taste. She then smiled and walked ahead earning a few confused stares from the residents, who immediately went to warn the two heads of the unusual guest.  
Scheherazade on other hands was taking her time to admire the white fountain and the structure, finding both new and extremely familiar.  
“My, it looks like the old royal palace before it was modernized…” She glanced at the vast desert around it and sighed, the familiar heat warming her up, to be honest NRC was a bit chilly for her tastes, but complaining about weather wasn’t really in her style. She sat down at the edge of the fountain relaxing while listening to the sound of running water.  
Her eyes were closed, taking a deep breath of the familiar dry scent of sand, before hearing a rather loud and unmistakable voice. 

Kalim was sprinting towards her calling her loudly while waving his arm high “SCHESCHE!!” He hugged her, happily spinning her around in the air as she let out a bright smile and giggled “Kalim! Hello!!!” She smiled and had to physically stop him or he’ll keep spinning her around “You took so long!! Are you hungry? I can ask Jamil to prepare something! I’m sure we have a lot of leftovers from lunch!”  
Scherazade shook her head gently slapping his forehead “There’s no need. I had lunch with Leona and Ruggie. AND Don’t make Jamil do everything! He’s your friend and fellow students here. Not your servant.”  
Kalim smiled brightly softly apologizing to her like usual. “Ahahah! Sorry Sorry!” He was always full of laughter, making her think that he was shining like the sun. She then looked around, not spotting the vice dorm head of Scarabia anywhere. “Where’s Jamil?”  
Kalim smiled, taking a moment to hold her hand then answered “OH! He went to make some tea before the students told me you were visiting… I wish you could’ve told me sooner i would’ve thrown a huge party for you.”  
The silver head smiled and again refused, hitting gently his forehead with a finger “I will not do it, so you can’t dump on Jamil to prepare a surprise party. I dislike huge parties.”  
Kalim smiled and laughed gently leading her with him through the corridors of Scarabia, showing her around “Ahahah, you’re always the same. Come! Let’s surprise Jamil! I’m sure he’ll be so happy to see you! We only managed to glimpse at you back at the entrance ceremony and then Vil told us that since you still didn’t have a proper uniform you’ll have to wait to get out.”  
Scheherazade smiled and commented, shaking her head while noticing the beautiful red theme colors of the whole dorm. “Well I still went to lessons, but i was forced to go back immediately because of my normal clothes. But now at least I've my student uniform done. So i can finally go around on my own.” 

He nodded and took her hand guiding her like he used to do when they were children, the two always felt there was a tacit understanding between them.  
“We really missed you this last year. It was hard to not have you around all the time.”  
She nodded and smiled softly replying squeezing his hand gently while their steps were silent thanks to all the huge carpets. “I was very lonely too. With you, Jamil and Leona all here... i didn’t have anyone i could talk and have fun like before…” Sheturned around looking at him as Kalim hugged her tightly, nuzzling her “Schesche!!!!! It’s ok we’ll make up for the lost time and make you have the best years of your school life!!”

The girl took a moment to breathe the dry air that smelled so much of home. She then smiled when Kalim went to the small kitchen that Scarabia had and smiled seeing Jamil there still making some tea.  
“Jamil! Guess what!” Jamil let out a loud sigh and hummed “I’m almost done with your tea, just wait a moment before you to tell me you’re throwing another last minute party …”  
He smiled and giggled before shaking his head “Nope! But we have a special guest!” He smiled brightly putting his fists on his sides, when Jamil turned around seeing Scheherazade peeking out from behind Kalim and smiled brightly “Hello Jamil!!”  
Jamil's face immediately lit up, smiling softly at her and placed down the knife he was using to chop some mint leaves. 

“Scheherazade!!! “ He called out with a voice filled with delight before stopping himself, he was in public and calling her so friendly was normally forbidden.  
He took a moment to control himself, reading himself to greet her properly and almost bowed before her, trying to address her as his princess, but in the moment he lowered his head, her face was before his, looking at him as she smiled, almost crouched completely down to intercept him and hummed “Jamil. I don’t want you to bow before me. Not now. Not ever. Like usual, Ok?” Jamil almost jolted, trying to bring his hands up to cover his growing blush with his hood, But before he could, she intercepted his hands halfway, bringing them to her face, smiling softly while closing her eyes, inhaling softly. “What a good and fresh smell of mint… Were you adding it to the tea?” 

Jamil heart skipped a beat, almost unable to breath. She was so beautiful, he didn’t see her for just a few, long, interminable months and yet she became even more perfect than before.  
She took a moment to smile at him, looking into his eyes fully aware of his unique magic.  
“Ah! You kept the little bells on your hair!” He took a moment, regaining his composed control, before softly smiling, his voice was almost like liquid honey. “Of course. I’ll never take them off. You gifted them to me.” She let out a tiny blush before smiling more at him. Her eyes shone with happiness.  
The girl took a moment to look at the tea as she smiled and hummed “I can help make more! I’ve been learning how to cook for myself and tea is amongst the things I know how to make very well!”  
The silver head moved to prepare some but Jamil immediately stopped her, gently grabbing her hands and smiled, explaining softly “There’s no need for that. You are a guest and i can do everything on my own.” Scheherazade looked at him before whispering sweetly leaning a bit towards him “Please, Jamil? I want to help.”  
He blushed hard, he cursed himself to be so weak to her request. He shouldn’t let her lift a finger and yet she was so eager to help him… Unlike Kalim. Or at least she didn’t create even more chaos when trying to help.

Sometimes he wished that he was her servant, so that he’ll be allowed to stay at her side all the time, making sure she was served, protected and worshipped.  
He glanced at her, brewing more tea, and even making some simple sandwiches as snacks then it dawned on him.  
“... Scheherazade, where did you leave the servants assigned to you? I didn’t meet any of your regulars…” She turned her head towards him happily and then looked at him answering proudly “Oh, i don’t have any! I’ve asked my parents to send me alone without servants at school.” 

Both Kalim and Jamil almost screamed “WHAT!?!” 

Kalim gasped and hugged her for behind “You mean you were alone all this time!?!”  
While Jamil gasped and also placed a hand on her arm “You were without poison testers or bodyguards for a whole week? Who’s making food for you then!? And helping you dress and fix your hair?”  
The girl took a moment to look at them and then proudly puffed her chest, placing a hand there, messing lightly her necktie. “I am doing all of that!!! In the past two years I've learned how to dress myself and fix my hair with my own magic.” Scheherazade then continued while using her fingers to list everything she learned how to do alone. “I’ve even learned how to sew and clean after myself. How to buy things on my own. Then I’ve learned how to cook on my own and today I've used the cafeteria after Ruggie explained to me how it worked. As for protection, I was previously trained and the headmaster assures me my safety… Plus you know I don't need a poison tester when i’ve my unique magic!” She beamed happily, like a child showing her mother that she could do all the tasks that were given to her. 

Kalim gasped and looked at her with a smile, spinning around with her “You learned so much stuff!!! I don’t even know how to cook properly… I always mess around.”  
On other hand Jamil was holding his own head as he gasped, clearly stressed “ That’s not the point Kalim!!! Scheherazade you’re a princess! You shouldn’t even lift a finger! Yet you even learned how to do simple tasks that servants should do! Aah, what will the Asim family say when they discover i’ve let you work like this.”  
Scheherazade's tone changed into a more serious one, making the two blink, giving her their complete attention “They will say absolutely nothing. I am tired of being a pampered princess who knows nothing of the world. I don’t care if it’s a servant task. I’ve made my decision. I want to be independent from now on. So that I'll have no need for servants and I'll be perfectly capable on my own.”  
Jamil admired her for her want to be able to do anything, but at the same time he was conflicted. He wanted her to rely on him, to pamper her and be the only one allowed to fulfill her wishes and needs. 

Jamil took a deep breath and then looked into those honest and earnest eyes, the eyes he craved so much. He desired to make her only look at him all the time.  
“Very well. But please if you need some help just come to me. I’ll help you out anytime.” He demanded politely, holding her hand, wanting to kiss the palm of it but holding back.  
“Jamil. Here there’s no status between us. We are simply childhood friends. So please don’t feel the need to take care of me. Also Kalim! You should learn how to be independents too! So that you’ll be able to do a lot of things on your own!!”

Kalim laughed and hummed clearly amused by her strong will. “Yeah i should… Perhaps I can learn from you. Ah! How is it going in Pomefiore? Do you want to change dorms? I’ll welcome you to Scarabia anytime!”  
Jamil nodded, agreeing with Kalim for once, still holding her hand. “That’s right… you can always ask to be transferred here so we could be together more often.”  
The young one smiled and shook her head “Pomefiore is an interesting dorm. I’m having fun for now. So no, thank you.” 

Kalim finally left after a student called him to see how the preparations for a small party were going, leaving Jamil finally alone with his Scheherazade.  
Jamil sighed and gently went to her, finally relaxing a bit and holding her in his arms, a special thing that she allowed only him to do. Kalim was allowed just because he was her cousin but for him it was because he was special in her eyes. He had her trust and he’ll never let go of her gentle hand.

She smiled and hugged him gently while waiting for the water to boil. “ Oh! I’ve missed hugging you Jamil! We could do a hug session again now! Since we go to the same school it is much easier to hang out!” She smiled and nuzzled herself to him, giving him a huge boost in morale and lowering his stress instantly, the peaceful silence of the kitchen giving him a feeling of intimacy and almost domestic affection.  
“I would love that… Perhaps we could do it once a week like in the past…” His immediate thought was to ask for it to be everyday, but he couldn’t be too greedy, plus it’ll be bad for her if rumors started to spread. He slowly let his fingers run over her silky smooth hair, gently seeing the various ornaments she was wearing, some of them were the ones he gifted her, and amongst them the couple of bells paired with his own.

“How about you come to Scarabia tomorrow and have lunch with us? Then we could show you around and even explain to you better about the school.” He softly stated, holding her tightly, trying his best to rope her to stay with him all the time.  
“Ah, sorry, i’ll be busy for a week. Leona made me promise to spend time with him.”  
Jamil's expression kept neutral even if inside he was boiling with anger.  
That damn lion was always trying to hog Scheherazade all to himself just because she was kind to his damn lazy ass.  
He hated the idea of that arrogant lazy prince to be near her, he loathed the fact that they were likely to be alone togethers for hours.  
“Scheherazade you have to learn how to say no. You can’t be bossed around by Leona all the time. Especially when you don’t have anyone around to keep you safe!”  
The silver head smiled and laughed amused by his words. “It’s fine! It’s fine! I can defend myself. Plus Leona will not do anything disrespectful to me. He’s a great guy if you know him long enough. And when he’s not in a bad mood. But even then he’s always careful with me.”  
She smiled brightly talking about that as Jamil sighed hard and held her more, letting out a low grumble before sighing “Just promise you’ll be careful. You’re the only girl in a school full of untamed beasts…” He took a deep breath of her scent, vanilla, violets and hints of lavender always soothed his tired body and soul.  
Scheherazade smiled and hugged him gently, caressing his hair before the kettle started to whistle as she parted hearing it “Ah! The water is ready… Come on, Jamil. Let’s go have tea all together like always.” 

Scheherazade’s lips curled as the trio sat on the pillow of the main hall of Scarabia, laughing and talking about what happened in the past years, she truly loved that they both remained the same. Even if Jamil was clearly pretending to be average to not surpass Kalim, like always.  
She took a moment to give the two as much happiness as she could, staying there for hours before she noticed the setting sun.  
“Oh, it’s getting late. I should go back to my dorm.” Her voice was soft, feeling a bit tired but also satisfied.  
“Ehhhh? Already!? You could dine with us! Jamil will cook too!” Jamil agreed adding “Of course, plus it’ll make me less worried about you getting a proper meal.” 

She took a moment before shaking her head standing up “Sorry, not today. I have other plans. You two don’t need to worry.”  
Kalim seemed to let go and nodded “You want us to at least take you back?”  
She giggled lightly and shook her head again “Pomefiore’s mirror is in the same hall. I’ll have no trouble at all to go back on my own. Plus i need to talk with someone before dinner.” The girl smiled brightly, taking her jacket and putting it on again as she walked away, and letting Jamil accompany her at least at the exit of Scarabia.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to come along? Who do you have to talk to?” Scheherazade smiled softly and grabbed his face gently, looking at him in the eyes “I’m fine, Jamil. I’m not a tiny princess that can’t even order food at a stall. So don’t worry too much. Let’s enjoy these school years together, ok?” She smiled letting go of his cheeks, letting him a bit dissatisfied since he wanted to lean into her touch more.  
“Very well. I know at least that you are more responsible and careful than Kalim. Have a goodnight, Scheherazade…” He conceded looking at her softly.

The girl took a moment before smiling brightly at him, making his heart skip a beat again before she turned around and walked out of the mirror, looking around before strolling towards the Diasomnia dorm.  
Her steps were light when she arrived at the dark and rather gothic hall, she smiled and looked around before seeing a familiar face.  
“Ah! Good evening, Silver-san. It’s been some time.” Silver turned towards her before his eyes went wide, gently nodding and bowing lightly “Indeed, princess Scheherazade. Have you come here to meet with Malleus-sama?”  
The girl smiled, being not intimidated at all, while many of the students of Diasomnia whispered among themselves while glancing at this delicate girl walking like it was nothing into Diasomnia.  
“Oh my! Scheherazade-chan! What a nice surprise! Did you come here to talk with Malleus?” The girl smiled brightly and looked up, seeing Lilia upside down as she let out a little sound of surprise that made him smile and giggled “Hello Lilia-san! As a matter of fact. Yes! I wanted to see him since i’ve been going around to greet all my friends!”  
He smiled and nodded, floating down and gently taking her hand and accompanying her like a knight would with a princess.  
“There’s no need for formalities, Lilia-san. Please treat me like I'm a normal student.” Lilia blinked but smiled interested and nodded, the little girl always amused him with her simple nature, yet under that kind heart there was the strong steel like will of a true princess forged by years of training and teachings.  
“Very well. Let me take you to him. He should be around.” It didn’t take much to spot the rather tall fae who was reading a book while Sebek loyally kept at his side, looking like a perfect knight guarding his king. 

Malleus’ green orbs shifted slightly before he closed the book and looked ahead, seeing the delicate girl being escorted by Lilia and Silver as he stood slowly before he spoke “What a pleasant surprise to see you here, Scheherazade. I see that you are still a fearless little beast, like always.”  
Scheherazade blinked and let her head fall on her side asking rather confused “Why would i be afraid? I’m here to see my dear friend Malmal after all.” Lilia held back a chuckle as Sebek let out a strangled “WHO ARE YOU TO CALL MALLEUS-SAMA SOMETHING SO FAMILIAR AND RIDICULOUS!?” The girl jolted lightly when he screamed at her before commenting “Ridiculous? But I've been calling Malmal like that since I was little. Plus it fits him since he’s so cute and kind.” Sebek became all red, trying to capacitate himself that someone called his king “cute”. He was about to unleash all his anger on this shameless girl before Malleus spoke in a rather cold tone.  
“Sebek. Do not speak in such tones with Scheherazade. She’s the princess of the Land of the Hot Sands and is a very dear person to me. I’ve given her permission to call me that since she was little. I’ll not tolerate any disrespect towards her.” He approached the girl and towered over her before easily picking her hand and walking alongside her.  
“So what did bring my fearless beastie in Diasomnia? Do you perhaps want to change dorms? I’ll gladly welcome you.” Sebek was speechless as he whined some apologies to Malleus, then blinked seeing how Malleus glanced at her with a soft smile before gasping “Oh no! I’ve offended Malleus-sama’s fiancee!!” He jumped to conclusions, before Lilia approached him and smiled “Ah ah, Don’t worry too much, Sebek. Scheherazade-chan is not someone to get offended by an earnest knight trying to protect Malleus. But she’s not his fiancee. She and Malleus are friends and Malleus is teaching her how to control her magic.”  
Sebek blinked and gasped “Even if she’s a princess why would Malleus-sama teach her personally?”  
Lilia looked at the two mismatched friends before commenting softly with a hint of warning in his voice “Mmh, I wonder why. Perhaps because her powers are on a danger scale even worse than Malleus?” Sebek seemed to recoil at that, not believing Lilia for a second before the elder smiled “But we’re pretty lucky she’s such a kind soul. So don’t shout at her and treat her with respect since she’s Malleus dear friend.”  
The first year nodded slightly before seeing Malleus' face beam out of happiness.  
“Of course we can go to dine together! I’ll gladly accept your invite.” The fae prince answered as she nodded and smiled “Then i’ll make sure to cook a huge dinner next saturday, ok? Not this saturday! The one coming after this one! Be sure to remember that Malmal! Oh yeah, and while we’re at it. Let’s exchange numbers so i’ll be able to remind you, ok?” She took out her smartphone and helped Malleus exchange numbers. 

Lilia smiled and hummed, approaching the horned fae when she left to return to her dorm “Good for you Malleus! You got invited to a dinner by a pretty princess.” Malleus smiled and hummed, showing what could be interpreted as a sinister smile, but Lilia only saw pure happiness and fondness out of it “She’s always such a fearless little beastie, I wonder what she will do next. Every Time she’s around it’s always so refreshing.” 

Scheherazade smiled and finally returned to her dorm, having more or less a couple of hours before dinner. She took a moment to relax in her room, taking off her uniform and changing into a more comfortable and exposed dress, she hummed lightly and tapped on her phone listen to some music, singing delicately with it as she fixed her hair with magic, making a soft lower braid that she then turned into a soft bun on the back of her head and hummed lightly. She sang along the opera she was listening to. Sitting on her large puff cushion and reading the book on the history of magic, to study ahead of time.

After two hours or so she blinked, hearing someone knocking on the door. Immediately she changed herself using her magical pen, into her dorm uniform, noticing immediately that it now fit perfectly and went to the door asking “Who is it?”  
“ Princesse Claire de Lune. It’s me, Rook. Dinner’s ready.” The familiar tone of Rook called to her.  
She jolted looking at the time and opening the door “Oh! I was studying so i didn’t realize it was already so late. Sorry, Rook-senpai.”  
He admired her don the dorm uniform, now that it fit perfectly.  
“Allow me to escort you to the dinner hall, Princesse Clair de Lune. Nothing will make me happier than to bask in your beauty.” He gently extended his arm and elbow letting her grab on it.  
The sound of her giggles filling his ears and heart with delight, she was feeling a bit awkward with someone complimenting her so much but used to it due her status.  
The other nodded as she walked next to him as he asked rather casually. “You and Roi du Leon seem really close. Are you friends perhaps? Do you know him well?”  
The girl blinked and asked a bit confused “Roi du Leon? Do you mean Leona?” He nodded and smiled walking the ornate and elegant corridors of Pomefiore “Oui! He’s the roi of Savanaclaw after all.”  
She observed Rook’s expression for a moment, then answered. “Yes. My parents and his parents are good friends so I've spent a lot of time in Afterglow Savana ever since I was young. So i know Leona very well. But tell me. How did you know I was with Leona? Did you perhaps follow me?”  
Rook lifted his hands “Ah! You caught me, princesse! I couldn’t take away my eyes, worried you might be gobbled up by some wandering beast.” He declared dramattically but stopped when she questioned gently “Did Vil-senpai ask you to follow me?”  
Rook's heart started to drum in his chest, realizing just how observant she was. How much she could spot the truth. She would make a fine hunter if properly trained.  
“Oui. But don’t hold it against him. He’s merely worried because now he’s responsible for such a precious flower.” He admitted, finding it useless to lie to her.

Scheherazade nodded lightly, understanding how it was a bit unusual for them to have a girl around and to be responsible.  
“I’ll not. Don’t worry.” She walked ahead as he took off his hat for a moment, bowing his head. “Merci Princesse.” 

He was almost stunned when he observed Leona that day, he had watched him closely for years and he never saw the king of lions being so delicate and caring towards someone.  
The way he lifted her hair while she fixed his own. How his tail gently wrapped around her form without touching her and even the way he looked at her as she was his only source of light.  
To be able to see a new side of Leona made his hunter’s blood boil. It also made him painfully aware that Roi due Leon regarded Scheherazade as his, obsessed with her as he was obsessed with beauty.  
He would expect them to be betrothed with that level of trust and obsession on Leona’s side yet nothing official was known.  
Was perhaps the lion waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize his prey?  
Or perhaps he was sure to already have her under his paws?  
In any case he was a hunter and his duty was to protect the princess from harm.  
So he’ll not hesitate to fill with Arrows Leona’s mane to keep him at bay if tried to force himself on her.  
He was rather excited to see new sides of his prey thanks to Pomefiore’s flower. Yet deep down in his heart he also wanted to pursue her beauty, wondering if she was just a princess or a clever beast that was hiding her true nature?  
He simply couldn’t wait to observe her more. 

_______________

Scheherazade took a deep breath, finally lifting her eyes from her book, looking down at Leona’s head, who was pressed on her legs and tummy, sleeping peacefully.  
She smiled and gently patted his head, stroking his ears before he asked still with closed eyes “Are you going to take a nap too now that you’re done reading?”  
Scheherazade closed her book and nodded, letting him sit up to allow her to move and lay down on the pillow and blanket she positioned underneath.  
She took a moment as Leona immediately lied on his side next to her, placing an arm under his own head and closed his eyes.  
“Leona?” She called softly, seeing his ears flick and perk up.  
“Mh?” Was the tired answer he conceded her to make her aware he was listening.  
“Can i sleep closer to you?” She asked gently, used to a much warm temperature when she slept.  
“Mh.” He conceded lifting his arm and allowing her to tuck herself against his chest and finally close her eyes, falling asleep rather quickly.  
Leona’s eyes slowly opened, glancing at her peaceful sleeping form before he pressed his face against her head, inhaling the sweet scent of vanilla, violets and lavender.  
His tail moved and rested on her side as he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. 

Only a couple of hours passed when the girl stirred up, letting out a soft yawn before sitting up, Leona’s tail still wrapped around her before she petted his ears softly “Leona… Leona I have to go now.” She massaged his ears earning a soft rumble from his chest before giggling, massaging more to her heart content, feeling reinvigorated and humming “I am going now. See you later, ok?” She smiled and bonked his head knowing he was pretending to sleep at that point.  
The girl took a moment before Leona commented, still keeping his eyes closed “ Ok. See you later, Scheherazade.” He yawned and looked at her. He was satisfied for the moment since her warmth still lingered where he was.

The girl walked towards the library, taking her time to think about what she should study next. She took a deep breath feeling like if she didn’t put at least triple efforts towards bettering herself and her knowledge she’ll be left behind quickly. She took a moment thinking about how many amazing people surrounded her at that moment. 

In her dorm Rook and Vil being both extremely well versed in poisons and study. Plus Vil was also an actor, model and influencer.  
In class Jack and Epel with their determination and strong will.  
In Diasomnia there was Malleus and Lilia who were in another league entirely when it came to magic, even Sebek and Silver with their devotion to duty and protecting Malleus made her feel like she wasn’t doing enough.  
Ruggie, who, no matter how bad his situation was, he’ll always turn it around to his advantage.  
Then Jamil and Leona being literally geniuses even if they didn’t show it. One because he was forced to lower himself to not surpass Kalim. The other because he felt there was no point in it, lacking completely the motivation.  
Then even Kalim had an incredible control over his magic, plus his radiant character was always a point she envied. 

She might always look carefree and happy on the outside but she felt like that inside she was constantly falling behind.  
Her eyes fell on her hands, feeling her own expression being more serious. She walked thinking about how to organize her time better before she froze when saw someone tall before her, she blinked and raised her head seeing two extremely tall students, who looked identical, definitely twins.  
One had a polite smile on with a perfectly kept uniform, while the other looked a bit disheveled but was staring at her with a big smile.  
“Aaahh! Look, Jade! She’s so tiny, cute and soft looking, like a tiny angelfish. I bet squeezing her will feel awesome.” The more direct one commented leaning in to look into her spring green eyes, easily towering over her.  
The twin polite smile morphed into something more dangerous for a second but commented “Floyd, you can’t be so rough with a girl. But I have to agree that she’s so cute looking that it makes me want to put her in my terrarium.”  
Scheherazade was a bit taken aback with how they were talking about her so freely, but also felt like they were doing it on purpose, almost as wanting to make her freak out.  
She took a moment, before smiling at the two of them and answering in a soft voice “Oh my. I might be tiny compared to you but i can’t fit in a terrarium. I also have no intention of letting a stranger squeeze me. ”  
She moved to the side, politely trying to walk past.  
The two regarded her rather amused, interested that she wasn’t freaking out as Floyd leaned more in, forcing her to turn her back against the wall before he slammed both hands next to her sides.  
“Eeeh, you want to leave already, little Angelfish?” Floyd’s tone turned dangerous all of the sudden, even Jade was a bit taken aback with how aggressive Floyd was, did he forget they simply had to mess with her lightly for Azul to swoop in and “save her”?  
He was about to pull back his brother but stopped when Scheherazade hand gently landed on Floyd’s head petting him gently “ How about then starting from an introduction? Will that be ok?”  
Floyd's expression was empty for a moment, almost stunned as he nodded and then composed himself smiling brightly “I’m Floyd Leech, this is my brother Jade, little Angelfish!”  
She smiled looking more relaxed and then replied, making a greeting stance “Nice to meet you two. I’m Scheherazade al Sharabi.”  
The twins were surprised at how cutely she smiled at them and Jade answered “Nice to meet you, Sharabi-san. As my brother introduced me I am Jade Leech.”  
She smiled feeling like she defused a bomb without knowing, she simply recognized the mood swing and did what she normally did to calm down her twin brothers. 

Finally After a little, a voice said rather loudly “Jade! Floyd! Don’t bother Sharabi-san! It’s insightful for two men to gang upon…” He blinked, stopping himself when he saw the three smiling and speaking in friendly manners.  
“Eeeh, Azul but we were just speaking with little angelfish!” Floyd commented, happily leaning against her head with his chin.  
Azul almost freaked out and pulled Floyd away “You can’t simply touch a princess like that!” He then immediately apologized “I am Azul Ashengrotto, dorm leader of Octavinelle. I am terribly sorry for these two attitudes and manners. Are you ok Sharabi-san?”  
Scheherazade smiled and answered, “I am. But Floyd-senpai is rather heavy. I thought I would fall if I moved.”  
Azul felt like he needed to scream as to harass a princess could end up really REALLY bad for him.  
“I am terribly sorry. I’ll try to keep them in check more.” Scheherazade smiled and hummed waving her hand in a friendly manner “There’s no need. Floyd-senpai is a very spontaneous person. I think that it’ll be negative to force him to do something he doesn’t want to.”  
Floyd smiled and hugged her, squeezing her lightly. “So cute! Little Angelfish is so cute!”  
Azul screamed in his own head seeing Floyd doing that wanting to hide in his pot.  
“DON’T SQUEEZE A PRINCESS!!” He firmly stated while he pulled him off him trying to keep himself between him and her so he would not do it again making the taller twin pout.  
She was relatively fine on the other side, defusing Floyd mood swings in a second with a simple smile. “Oh, so by squeezing you meant a hug! Ah Ah It’s fine. Ashengrotto-senpai.”  
“WHAT ARE YOU AN ANGEL!?” Azul screamed in his mind, being taken back by her gentle nature. So different from that pompous Rielle she was so composed and a true paragon of a sweet kind hearted princess.  
He then observed her, how she stood, her body language and her eyes looking into his. There was no judgment, only a simple and honest interest.  
“I see… I thank you for being so comprehensive.” He smiled, keeping his business face untouched and then exclaimed“Ah, we at Octaville we have the Monstro Lounge, it’s a place where students come and relax. If you ever need a place where to enjoy undersea scenery and have a good drink or meal don’t hesitate to visit us, we’ll always welcome such a lovely guest. “  
Floyd and Jade smirked as Floyd commented “Come soon to see us, Little Angelfish! I’ll cook something really good for you!”  
Jade smiled and let out a polite “We’ll be waiting for you, Sharabi-san.” He took a moment as Scheherazade blinked and asked “Oh! I’ll make sure to visit when i have the time…”

Just moments before that Jamil was walking blessedly alone for once, Kalim had to talk with the members of his club so he was free to reach for the library and study a little, when he spotted the Octavinelle trio. He didn’t think much about it, wanting to avoid Azul but a distinct flash of silver made him take a double look. Seeing Scheherazade in the middle or them, talking with a smile as a cold chill shook his back.  
Having Azul or the twins speaking with her rubbed him the wrong way, and quickly walked towards his princess. Wanting to take her away.  
He might have no power to stop her to spend her afternoons with Leona for a whole week but he’ll not let Azul rope her into some shady business.  
Azul smiled softly before thinking of proposing that she could even make a deal with him if she needed anything but Jamil’s voice prevented him from saying anything.  
“Good afternoon, Scheherazade!”  
The girl’s face lit up hearing his voice and turned around smiling brightly. “Jamil! Hello!” She got closer to him and asked “ Were you going to the library?”  
He nodded and explained, clearly feeling a sense of victory in seeing her giving him her full attention. “Yeah. How about you? Do you want to join me?”  
Azul blinked, being a bit irritated that it took so little for her to focus on Jamil but at the same time it gave him a new perspective on his classmate, his body language and his mannerism completely different from usual.  
“Ah! Jamil-san! How nice to see you on your own.”  
Jamil glared a bit, gently putting an arm between Azul and Scheherazade, while she asked “Oh! You two are friends?”  
Jamil immediately answered, not giving a chance to speak to Azul. “We are simply classmates.” She nodded and smiled, clapping her hand together “Is that so? It must be a fun class then.” She smiled before looking at the hour from her pocket watch.  
“Mmh, I need to go to the library now… I need to do my hours of daily study…” She then took a moment to gently address Azul and the twins “It was a pleasure to meet you three. Have a nice afternoon.”  
She smiled as Jamil gently accompanied her, knowing that if he stopped to talk, she’ll simply go on her own. 

Azul fixed his glasses and commented to the twins “What an interesting find… To think that Jamil would so easily let his emotions out. I think i finally saw his weak spot…” He smiled before taking a deep breath “Perhaps we can finally see his true potential with her around.”  
While Floyd let out a low rumbling comment, his mood flipped around already “Why did she look so happy to see that sea snake? TSK.”  
Azul smiled and tried to calm him “Now now, Floyd. You can’t pretend to win over years upon years of friendship. We barely know her. We need time and information…”  
The twins smiled and giggled lightly, the whole trio surrounded by a dangerous aura.

Scheherazade kept her smile on as usual, talking with Jamil while they both walked towards the library, considering after Jamil warned her about Azul’s shady business. “Is that so? So Ashengrotto-san likes to make contracts. That is interesting.”  
Jamil sighed hard and tried to reason “I told you to put you on your guard. Not to make you interested in his contracts. They are written so it’s almost impossible to complete the requirements and tie you up to him. Kalim almost signed one last year if I didn't stop him.”  
The girl smiled and giggled a bit “Don’t worry. Even if Kalim might seem aloof he gets a lot of commercial and contract things ...” He smiled at her, observing her long hair moving in waves “If only I had your strong spirit and will to watch at things positively.” The silver head took a moment to smile and answered with a soft tone “But you already have a strong spirit Jamil. After all you are the only one to keep up with Kalim. “ Her expression was soft and graceful while gazing at him and continued “You are amazing Jamil!”  
Jamil felt his cheek heat up for a moment while his heart skipped a beat. She only needed to smile at him or simply acknowledge him and he felt immediately breathless. 

How he wished to simply hold her in his arms, she was his beautiful moonlight diamond that shone so brightly, giving him the strength and fortitude to go on.  
“I am unworthy of your praise… Scheherazade.” He whispered softly but she answered immediately “I’ll keep on giving them to you then. Until you understand how amazing you truly are.”  
He let her step inside the library first, admiring her soft form and how her hair moved in such flowy waves. She took the books she wanted and settled down on an empty table, looking at Jamil expectantly and patting the chair next to her.  
Jamil couldn’t stop his lips from curling upwards, smiling softly as he took his own books and sat next to her, quietly studying.  
His silver eyes glanced in her direction every now and then, seeing her completely focused on her study. A person could simply go there and even talk to her for several minutes but she’ll simply keep on reading.  
His hand lifted lightly, brushing her hair away from her face and tucking them behind her ear, barely touching her skin, like she was a fragile and unique art piece.  
He took his time to admire her serious face, wishing sometimes to be able to be her devoted servant. He wouldn’t care at all about his freedom if he had her as his master.  
Beautiful, intelligent and the perfect example of an observant and composed person. Never arrogant, never acting without thinking and always mindful of others.  
The perfect “fair princess” everyone would call her but she was so much more. She was his Scheherazade that pushed herself to her limits to improve her knowledge and manners.  
He glanced at her some more, before smiling and finally properly starting his studies, knowing that it’ll be creepy if he kept staring while she was so focused.  
After a couple of hours Jamil took a moment to breath and gently placed a hand on her shoulder “Scheherazade… Let’s take a break. It's almost dinner time. We can resume later after we get something to drink and eat.”  
He carefully caressed her neck with one finger trying to break her focus, it proved effective when the girl blinked repeatedly and turned her head before stretching and let out a sound that reminded Jamil of a cat that didn’t expect to be touched. “Mmrrp? Has it been a few hours already?” Jamil smiled softly and nodded “Yes. Let’s go have something to drink and dinner at Scarabia. We can resume our studies there after that, if it pleases you.” The girl nodded and stood up, borrowing the books she needed at the main desk.  
“Ah ah. It’s been a while since you had to tell me to stop reading to eat and drink.” He let out a tiny sigh and commented “That makes me worry that in the past year you didn’t listen to anyone and just kept on reading.”  
Scheherazade looked to the side “I didn’t do it on purpose. It’s just that I find it more important to read and study. Plus it’s not like there was anything else interesting to do without you and Kalim around…”  
He stopped for a moment, he almost forgot how her normal princess life was a bit dull and filled with only official meetings and that she lived at the Asim’s estate to have some time for herself. The tutor buried her in lessons and only thanks to Kalim influence she would go and have fun with them.  
She then commented smiling at him while her head turned to admire the beautiful courtyard of the school “But i’ve learned so many things! I know how to cook a lot of dishes now and the chef complimented me for being a fast learner with the knife! We can definitely cook together now!”  
Jamil smiled softly and placed a finger to his chin, considering aloud “ We could cook together right now. We would have to make Kalim’s dinner as well. But he’s still at the club’s meeting plus the other students would eat at the cafeteria today.”  
“Yes! I would like that!” She smiled happily following him to Scarabia while holding her books.

The two arrived and placed the books in his room, leaving him the time to change into the dorm uniform, to get some light snack and water and then decided to go to the kitchen so they could cook.  
Scheherazade immediately took off her jacket, tying it to her hips and fixed her hair in a high bun so they’ll be out of the way before washing her hands and humming “What do you want to cook?” She smiled and pressed herself to his side, looking at him excitedly.  
Jamil smiled happily, washing his hands as well and slightly leaning into her and considered “ We could do something different since you’ll eat with us. Perhaps some fried chicken … maybe some pasta.” She smiled happily and asked “How about some risotto? We could do a pumpkin risotto or perhaps we could do some cream pasta…” She knew how much Jamil enjoyed cooking different kinds of food as he nodded and agreed “ Very well those will be amongst the dishes we will make…”  
The two started to work quietly, even if deep down Jamil didn’t want her to move a finger. She shouldn’t be doing a servant’s job but he couldn’t refuse her request to help.  
The two worked next to each other, Jamil admiring how good she had gotten with the knife and smiled gently directing her in the next steps when she didn’t know what to do. 

He always was wearing a dull smile, one he practiced over and over. One befitting of his duty. Yet when they were alone, when she was around him, softly calling his name, he couldn’t help but feel overjoyed. Her warmness and radiance simply healed his tired body and spirit everytime she glanced in his direction.  
If with Kalim he felt breathless and slowly choking due the tight rope around his neck of a duty he was raised for… weighted down by boulders that were becoming bigger as time went on.  
Then Scheherazade was like a goddess letting him drink fresh water from her hands after he wandered the desert, shielding him from the sun. She was the light breeze of the night after a scorching day, alleviating his suffering. Her warm embrace enveloping him and letting him rest fully, protecting him from the cold of the night. Giving him the peace and quiet he so desperately needed. 

“Jamil, are you ok?” 

He soft voice returned him to reality as she looked worriedly at him “Don’t space out while you are handling a knife. I don’t want you to get hurt.” She took a moment making sure that he was fully back, wondering what could make him focus so much that he’ll forget he was cooking.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I was… thinking about something.” He smiled softly and finished chopping the pumpkin before putting everything in the pot, cleaning his hands before touching her hands.  
Her delicate and soft hands felt so warm in his own, he smiled and then let go, feeling that if he held her for a moment longer his carefully built control would slip and he’ll end kissing her skin.  
On the other hand Scheherazade was blushing lightly, looking at his movements as he gently touched her hand as reassuring himself of something.  
She took a moment before wondering if Jamil was feeling a bit lonely, or troubled over something.  
“Jamil…” She called gently, opening her arms at him and smiling softly trying to invite him to hug her.  
His silver eyes widened as he instinctually brought a hand to his hood, gently pulling on it before commenting “Sch-Scheherazade! Y you shouldn’t. What if someone sees you? I don’t want to hear any rumors about you …”  
She crooked her head to the side and smiled, knowing he said that out of concern “There’s no one here…”  
She smiled more and thought he was so cute when he covered his blush with his hood. Finally he gently leaned toward her and hugged her openly, his body immediately wrapped around her in a desperate need that he knew very well how to tuck under the surface of his heart. 

Her warmth, her softness and her lovely smell, everything of her was simply a gift, and his chest swelled with a secret pride to know he was the only person she did this with.  
Not even that damn lazy prince was allowed to hold her like this.  
Not even Kalim had the honor to hug her so deeply. 

His heart started to beat even faster when she leaned in and hugged his body more, completely pressing her body to his.  
He swallowed lightly when he pressed his hand to the back of her head, gently stroking her hair and feeling just how soft and silky they were.  
“How i missed you, Scheherazade…” He whispered softly while relaxing into her touch, inhaling her scent and feeling all of his stress crumble.  
The girl smiled gently, slowly caressing his head and hair and praised “You endured so much… You always work so hard…” She smiled gently and nuzzled him continuing “It’s ok… I’ll do my best to help you out…” He sighed and hugged her tighter, almost afraid to lose her.  
Finally after almost three whole minutes he sighed and released her, looking far more calm and relaxed. His expression seemed the same as always, but Scheherazade could tell that he wasn’t as tense as before. She, after all, knew him since they were little and unlike Kalim she could see Jamil’s distress.  
A bright smile graced her lips before looking back and sniffing the hair “Oh!! It’s time to cook the rice with the vegetable broth…” She smiled and continued to cook the pumpkin risotto happily.  
His gaze lingered longingly on her form for a moment longer before finally joining her and commenting “Incredible. Last time we cooked together you nearly burned everything down to a crisp… You really learned a lot in these two years…” She smiled and puffed her chest happily before answering “Eh eh eh! In no time I learned how to make a whole feast on my own! So now i can simply eat as much as i require!”  
Jamil’s soft smile returned on his lips, chatting about trivial things with her while cooking, feeling like a loving couple. 

The two manage to bring the serving plates to the dining space where Kalim was waiting as he gasped and stood up almost hugging Scheherazade while she was transporting some of the food before Jamil stopped him “Kalim! If you hug her now you’ll both burn yourself with the food!”  
Kalim laughed brightly and hummed “ AhAH sorry! Sorry! I didn’t expect Schesche to join us for dinner so i am really happy!” He patiently waited for her to put down the dishes before hugging her warmly, nuzzling his head to her “You and Jamil cooked together? THEN IT’LL BE DELICIOUS!!” Scheherazade giggled lightly and patted gently on his side “Come on Kalim, we need to eat before it becomes cold! We made pumpkin risotto and cream pasta! And many more dishes.” 

The trio sat down and started to chat while eating all that food. Scheherazade seemed to eat more than others as Kalim observed “You are eating in such a healthy way! Are you sure you don’t want to come to Scarabia? We could eat like this everyday!” She smiled and shook her head trying to make him understand “ No, I'm fine. I like Pomefiore because they put an absurd amount of effort into everything they do. Because of that I think it’s the right place for me. Plus I must say that even if it’s tempting, I want to do my own experiences and even if I have no servants I am more than capable of taking care of myself… Plus both you and Jamil are here so i’ll never feel alone! I even made two new friends in my class! We just started to know each other but they are so incredible. One is from my dorm, his name is Epel Felmier, he has such a strong will and he even offered me a lot of apples a few days ago!! The other is Jack Howl. He's so tall and strong and is really caring!”  
Kalim smiled brightly “I’m glad Schesche! Making friends it’s really important and as long as you’re happy then I'm happy for you!” Scheherazade smiled at her cousin, loving him as her older sibling since he always took care of her and his generous and kind predisposition made her genuinely care for him with all her heart in return.  
On the other side Jamil was letting them talk, admiring her, even if he felt a bit of jealousy.  
More friends meant that she would have less time to spend with him and even if he really was happy that she was finally smiling so brightly without the mask of a proper princess, he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to keep her smile for himself.  
“Just be careful and if anyone bothers you come and tell us.” He commented gently pouring some more water in her cup, returning to a soft smile. 

Jamil sighed looking at both Kalim and Scheherazade lying on the pillows completely asleep at each other's side like kids who overtired themselves just by talking animatedly.  
“Honestly. You two are the same as usual. When you are together and talking after dinner you end up out cold in no time at all. What if an assassin comes in and finds both of you so vulnerable?”  
He gripped two blankets that he kept around just in case Kalim did that and covered both of them.  
His hands lingered on Scheherazade’s head and cheek as she smiled softly and leaned in the warm hand that was petting her.  
“Well there’s some time before curfew … So i guess i can let you sleep here for a bit…” He smiled softly speaking to his princess and sat near the two while reading a book as he guarded the two of them.

“Bonsoir, monsieur Multi!” Jamil darted up, immediately on guard since he didn’t hear anyone approach but blinked, seeing Rook there with a smile on his face and Vil just behind.  
“Hunt-senpai, Vil-senpai… Good evening… Why are you two here?” He was a bit surprised to see the both of them as Rook pressed a finger to his lips, seeing the two silver heads asleep.  
“We came here because Princesse Claire de Lune was late with her curfew. But i can see that she was simply resting herself after a good day spent with Roi d’or and yourself.” He whispered softly.  
Vil sighed and explained while getting closer to the two “Flower over here is to return an hour and a half before the curfew, i was a bit curious of what she was doing for her first offence so i joined Rook in the search of her. It didn't really take that much to my surprise.”  
Jamil jolted and commented putting his hand to his chin “She didn’t mention it. If I knew I would've woke her up in time…”  
Rook smiled and softly laughed “Oh, but this was a rather simple hunt, Roi du Poison. If she was not with Roi du Leon then it was clear she went to Roi d’Or and Monsieur Multi. I am more than satisfied to have found her resting her tired wings. Her sleeping face is simply radiant. An absolute art of vulnerability. Beute!”  
Vil sighed and shook his head not looking amused “Pipe down the comments about a sleeping girl. It could lead to awfuls misunderstandings… Now. Let’s wake her and return to the dorm.” He sighed as Rook smiled and happily answered, “Oui!”  
“I can do that…” Jamil commented not really wanting for Rook to get any closer to her.  
The raven sighed and then gently leaned down, pressing a hand to her shoulder and softly calling “ Scheherazade. It’s past your curfew. Wake up.”  
Vil attentive eyes saw the girl shift as her eyes opened up slowly, looking so cutely half asleep.  
“Oh! I fell asleep?” She yawned lightly covering her mouth before looking at Vil and Rook.  
“Hello, Vil-senpai, Rook-senpai…” She then looked down almost nodding off before standing up and softly speaking “Sorry. I didn’t put my alarm on… I will make sure it’ll not happen again.” She then waved to Jamil and followed her dorm heads.  
Jamil waved to her since he couldn’t leave Kalim alone like that, but didn’t like at all to see her go.

Back at Pomefiore Rook was still holding her hand with a smile, observing her movements to make sure she didn’t fall asleep.  
Vil didn’t really feel like scolding her but also couldn’t let it slide so easily “Scheherazade!” He called making her blink and look at him with attention “It’s your first time not arriving in time so it’ll try not to be too harsh. The curfew is here for your safety. I understand that spending time with your close friends can make you lose track of time. But I'll appreciate it if you didn’t do it again in the future without warning us.” He felt like he was scolding a sweet child that didn’t mean any harm.  
Scheherazade nodded and apologized again as Vil sighed and then gently patted the back of her shoulder “Now go on and wash your face before going to bed. And don’t forget to apply the moisturizer and the foundation. You are a girl so you have to take care of yourself.” 

She nodded slightly before doing as she was told since she was a bad liar and knew that Vil could see if she didn’t and then sighed entering her canopy bed and relaxing while falling asleep after 10 minutes or so.

To be continued….


	2. The Rose Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scheherazade slowly getting more familiar with the school.

Scheherazade was laying in a sea of soft blankets and pillows, wearing only a soft top that barely covered her belly button and her lacy panties.  
She sighed feeling warm inside, she could recognize to be in her bed, before staring at the figure above her, staring back down at her as his soft locks and braids fell on her skin softly.   
She let out a sound of happiness while Jamil’s eyes locked with her, before a mischievous smile graced his lips and called her name softly, slowly leaning down as his hair caressed her skin softly. 

Her deep spring green eyes open up hearing the alarm clock that was buzzing softly on the desk. She sighed and let out a little huff of annoyance before standing up and lifting the veils that surrounded her bed. She sighed and went to wash herself and take a nice break, being awake always before 6 am to have some time to wake up and wash without anyone disturbing her.   
The warm water wrapped around her, waking her up as she sighed and relaxed, thinking about her dream.  
It wasn’t a surprise that she was dreaming of Jamil. The other day's embrace still lingered vividly in her mind. His scent of Jasmine and spices still in the back of her nose.   
Her hands traveled over her skin gently washing her body before relaxing and massaging her muscles.   
She found it very tiring to uphold everyone's expectations of her. Yet she found unable to simply say that she didn’t want to. But with Jamil was different, when she was with him or Leona she could be herself. She could talk and speak her mind freely. The last year that she spent alone was torture, having to fend off her aunt from trying to engage her off to some prince she never heard about or to simply go through thousands of lessons about boring princesses’ facts.

Her eyes stared blankly to the ceiling, relaxing as the warm water kept caressing her skin, sometimes wishing that Jamil was bound to her, having him around to help her out and always by her side.  
Her lips let escape a soft sigh as her hands traveled on the skin of her neck, slowly trying to unwind the tight knot that formed in her lower belly, yet she stopped herself all together, getting out of the water, drying her hair and her body and dressing up properly  
She would not fall to the temptation. She couldn’t reduce Jamil to some object to satisfy her desires.   
She shook her head taking a deep breath and looking at herself in the mirror.   
Scheherazade felt frustrated, she couldn’t confess her feelings to Jamil. He would reject her, bound by his stupid duty of servant. When he could be so much more.   
But she couldn’t also tell Leona she had feelings for him, she couldn’t give him the king position he so much craved.  
Plus she couldn’t stand the thought of him thinking about her in a sisterly way.  
She used all the beauty products that Vil just gave her, making her look into the mirror and gently touch her face with the sponge.   
It didn’t take long before a bright red rash appeared on her skin, making her hiss.  
“Mmh… Perhaps I should say to Vil that the moisturizer burns my skin. It’s painful…” She thanked her own magic to fix her skin instead of leaving those rashes.  
She sighed hard and read the components before mumbling a bit concerned “ Who even add bell peppers to cosmetics!?”

She let out a long sigh and hummed a song while fixing her hair with the ornaments that Jamil and Kalim gifted her.   
After a moment she dressed with her school uniform and went out, finding Vil and Rook speaking outside their room as they both turned and smiled at her.  
“Ah! Bonjour Princesse Claire de Lune! I see that you wake up early like usual! Mh? Is something wrong? You normally never carry with you the beauty products…”   
He immediately observed as Vil asked after greeting her “Is something wrong with that line of products?”   
Scheherazade blinked not really wanting to be picky but at the same time it simply wasn’t the product for her.   
“Actually… Yes. I’ve noticed that it burns my skin… Here…” She took a moment to apply some to the back of her hand showing the immediate irritation that made Vil irk as he took the products and commented angry “I told them to give me the most delicate and natural product they had. To think so aggressive. Don’t worry i’ll change them immediately, Scheherazade.”

The princess knew she had to explain so she interjected, lifting lightly her hands to gesture a bit towards the small vial. “ Oh.. it’s not that… It's the bel pepper component… I am highly allergic to it…”   
Vil frowned deeply hearing that, reading the ingredients and letting out an indignant sound. “That’s it. I’ll personally batch your products from now on.”   
Scheherazade shook her head and hands clearly not wanting to bother him “T-there’s no need for that! I’ll simply use water instead or my own soap…” 

Vil looked at her and commented, pointing a finger to her and cutting her off. “Nonsense! It’s my responsibility to make sure that you and the Pomefiore students are at your best all the time. Here let me apply something soothing for that irritation…”   
Rook gently took the offended hand, as not wanting her to retreat away but widened his eyes looking at the rash that was fading on its own in mere seconds.   
“Incroyable! The rash is already gone…” Rook exclaimed with surprise, his eyes glowing lightly, thinking about something that she couldn’t grasp.  
The dorm head blinked and quickly leaned in seeing that indeed it was already healed. “What kind of crazy skin do you have? It would normally take hours for a rash to …”   
He blinked and then cupped her cheek asking worriedly while feeling the residue of the cream. “Does this mean you used it on your face?” She blinked and nodded, honestly humming with a thin smile, one that clearly was out of habit more than genuine feeling. “Yeah. That’s how I found it. Ah, but don’t worry the redness is already gone...” 

Vil passed the products to Rook and cupped her other cheek commenting seriously. “Just because you heal fast it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt you!! Scheherazade!!! From now you’ll first test any product on your hand first, if it rash you’ll immediately stop using it.”   
The girl widened her eyes a bit at that, as connecting his words to something else. But then nodded and answered meekly. “I will, Vil-senpai.”   
The girl took a moment and smiled softly, that day she felt like she could be more open about things with them from then on. 

Vil observed her and Epel walk towards their next classes as Rook was beside him like always.   
“I am worried about our flower. If you didn’t prompt her to explain why she had the product in her hands she would’ve not said a thing. Doesn’t she know how to ask for help? Isn’t she a princess? She should be used to order people around. I expected her to be a bit spoiled but instead is pretty stubborn into making stuff on her own.”  
Rook still hadn’t observed her enough to explain that, but he could theorize based on what he saw. “We still know little about her, she may just need time to open up. Your words seemed to resonate with her strongly. Perhaps we should speak with Roi d’Or or monsieur Multi to know more… But I doubt Monsieur Multi will talk about her without her permission. Or without Roi d’Or telling him to.”   
Vil eyed his vice-dorm head and then hummed as he checked his phone for messages.“I am surprised you didn’t mention Leona in the people to talk to.”   
Rook smiled, bringing a hand on his chest “AhAh! Non, Vil. As much as it pains me to lose the chance to talk with Roi du Leon, I am observant enough that Roi du Leon will straight up refuse to speak about anything she hasn’t told us herself. Our best bet is to have a talk with Roi d’Or… ”   
Vil sighed lightly nodding and saw Jack quickly reaching the two, it appeared that they formed a tight group already as the trio walked happily towards class.

“Are you serious? You never joined a school club before?” Epel was shocked even he knew that much, even if he came from the countryside. She shook her head and explained while walking between the two of them “I had extremely stricht tutors called for my education, I didn't really go to a normal school until now. So i am a bit confused on how they work.”   
Jack rubbed the back of his head, a bit unsure how to approach her sometimes, since she was so cute and small, but also fearless enough to enter in Savanaclaw like it was normal.   
She was also able to talk with Leona-senpai without hesitation, making him curious about their relationship. 

“Well, you join the one that you like more and then you participate in it on the days it’s present. Sometimes you have morning practice if it’s a sports club, Like the track and field club.”   
Epel announced proudly letting some of his accent slip “Yeh! I joined the Magishift club! Kingscholar-Senpai is so strong it’s incredible! I’m sure that under his guidance i’ll become a strong man.”  
Scheherazade blinked and wondered what he meant by it, since he already was so strong willed, but didn’t word it, not wanting to offend his pride. “Yeah! Leona is really strong! He’s always incredible when he puts effort into it!” 

Jack blinked as his ears perked up, it was a chance to ask what he wanted. “Is it true that you two know each other well? On the day after the ceremony the dorm leader gathered all of the Savanaclaw students and instructed them to not disrespect you in any way…” He didn’t mention the threat to skin them alive if they did so.  
The girl stopped for a moment and asked slightly surprised. “Did he now?” A small smile formed on her lips, chuckling lightly. “Leona would never let someone he’s in charge of disrespect women. I’m surprised he didn’t threaten you guys. Normally he would do that. ”   
Jack halted lightly as his ears fell down and she laughed amused by his honest reaction. “Ah! So he did.”

Epel looked at her and then seriously asked. “You really know him well. How did he get so manly? Does he have a secret regime to be so buff? Perhaps it is the scar?! Maybe if i had one too...” He stopped, realizing what he just said when Scheherazade recoiled a bit at the last part, stepping closer to Jack for a moment. “ I think you should find your own way, Epel. Things work differently for each person. Plus Leona didn’t get that scar on purpose. I think that people that hurt themselves on purpose are not good at all. And the opposite of the manly you want.”  
Jack nodded agreeing with her. “Someone who hurt himself on purpose is a coward that doesn’t know how to value themselves.”  
Epel shook his head clearly troubled, letting some of his dialect slip “No! No! I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just that his scar is really manly, y’know?! I don’t plan on getting one on purpose!” 

The two seemed to relax at that and then Scheherazade smiled talking plainly. “Yeah that scar is a charming point for Leona… But not everyone is able to pull it out like he did. He didn’t lose his sight just out of luck. But enough speaking of scars. Our first lesson is in Alchemy, right?”   
Jack nodded, flipping his ears, he didn’t ask how did Leona get that scar, he clearly felt like she knew but didn’t want to speak about it.  
“Ah yeah. We’re doing a joint lesson with the third year. 3-E if i am not mistaken.” Epel muttered not really sure about the class and asked “Do you think they’ll make us do something hard? We can prove ourselves like that!”   
Scheherazade placed a finger on her chin and tapped it repeatedly, arriving finally at the right corridor. “I wonder… I guess that Crewel-sensei will tell us.” 

After changing into the lab coat, protective gloves and protective glasses, happily being paired with Jack, Epel and a third year named Trey Clover.   
“Nice to meet you Clover-senpai!” She happily greeted, with the two friends as the older man smiled back and greeted politely “Nice to meet you, Sharabi-san, Felmer-kun, Howl-kun. Ah. Should i call you with your title instead?” He asked the girl since it wasn’t a mystery she was a princess.   
“No. My name is more than enough.” Was her simple answer with a bright smile.

He was a bit taken aback to be in charge of the trio but also kinda refreshed, since he didn’t really have occasion to see the only girl in the school up close. Finding her rather friendly and soft looking. No wonder Cater was trying all the ways to get to talk to her and have some of her photos, her whole aura was a breath of fresh air in the rigid college.  
“Now. Crewel-sensei put me in charge of supervising your potion making… We just have to do a simple potion that can give you night vision for an hour or so.” He explained simply showing them the papers with the ingredients and the method of preparation.  
“Ooh! Some of the strongest potions can last forever and can even be imbued on lenses to have constant night vision!” Epel commented knowing something about it since his grandparents wanted those glasses.  
Trey smiled and nodded as he explained “That’s right. Also Crewel-sensei made sure that you knew very well the ingredients needed. Now Each of you will have to retrieve the one in your list. Make sure to not mistake the ingredients since some are easily swappable with something really similar.”   
He smiled as the trio scrambled watching with focus the ingredients and picked them up, Jack and Epel returned after few minutes with all their ingredients while Scheherazade was still searching for her last ingredient, blinking as she finally saw it on the top shelves and after a moment of grim consideration she went to get the sliding ladder to climb up.   
Her expression was rather fearful since she never tried to climb ladders without anyone watching her like a hawk. Plus her genuine fear of flying and falling.   
Her hand shook a bit as she leaned towards the shelves, stopping before grabbing the correct ingredient, the jar was rather simple, all round and with an airtight lid. Her hand brought it close to her face, looking at the leaves carefully to be sure they had semi circular tiny edges instead of pointy ones.

“Good job! That’s the correct one, Scheherazade-chan!” She yelped in surprise, her balance shifting for a moment, yet she felt her hands quickly gripping hard both the ladder and the little container with the leaves as she looked at Lilia, staring at her amusedly upside down “What a great reaction and reflexes. And here I was ready to catch you.”   
She let out a shaky breath clearly scared, puffing her cheeks. “Lilia-san!!! Please don’t do that when i’m up so high!”   
Lilia observed her lightly, before seeing her trembling in actual fear. He smiled and slowly helped her climb down as he held the ladder still. Trey quickly walked over when he heard the girl’s sound of terror.  
“My apologies. I only wanted to startle you in surprise rather than genuine fear.” He smiled simply, petting her gently as he took a moment to look at Trey. “Ah! Trey! Sorry sorry! I teased her a bit too much.” 

Scheherazade sighed in relief when her feet were back on the ground and shook her head, clearly not happy. “I don’t like places where i can easily fall down…”   
Trey sighed and hummed while checking on her. “Well at least you are not hurt… Ah, good job! That’s the right ingredient.” He smiled and then started to explain the method of preparation before stopping glancing to the Diasomnia vice dorm leader who was happily smiling beside him.   
“Lilia-san… Don’t you have your own group to guide?” He questioned with an awkward smile, lifting his eyebrows and turning his head towards his classmate, who now stayed next to the trio upside down.   
“Mh? Oh no. There are apparently enough students to cover them up so I'm a spare and I've decided to see how the potion will go here.”   
“Then at least stop staying upside down. It’s distracting.” The third year sighed and shook his head more, clearly troubled by his classmate's attitude.   
“Fu fu. Very well. I already got a nice reaction out of the first years so for now I'm satisfied.” He sighed and smiled floating down and looking at the trio preparing the potion, Scheherazade happily cutting the ingredients and commenting on the order to put in the ingredients and to be careful not to mistake the amounts. The three first years were clearly having fun, discussing the potion happily and pointing at difficult steps they should watch out for.  
“How strange i almost didn’t see Crewel-sensei at all after the initial explanation.” Scheherazade noticed, while stirring the potion with Epel’s help, the big protective gloves shielding her hands from any substance.   
“Ah that’s because apparently this is a big project for multiple first year classes. So while in this classroom there’s just us of 1-B and 3-E in the next room there’s 1-A and 3-A, so he’s basically going back and forth.” Jack answered lightly since he heard some of the third years speak about that, while precisely weighing the ingredients and adding them.   
“Wow. Talk about short on the staff.” Epel commented as he stirred more, glaring at the potion.  
Scheherazade blinked, frowning a bit and considered with her knuckles on her chin. “It is odd, perhaps there was some sort of emergency so they did this big jointed class. But if it’s 3-A it means that Leona and Rook-senpai are in the next classroom. We better make this good and surpass their group!” The two nodded eagerly wanting to prove they were the best group there was.

“Those three are really well matched. Isn’t that so, Trey-kun?” Lilia asked while staying on the side to intervene if necessary.  
The taller male fixed his glasses and smiled, observing them calmly. “It seems they’ll be close friends. That’s reassuring. Two first years of my dorm keep bickering and keep getting scolded by Riddle… Vil-san must have it easy with Epel-kun and Scheherazade-san.”   
Lilia smiled and laughed gently at that affirmation. “Well, youngsters are expected to bicker and try to compete.”   
The vice head of Diasomnia smiled and let out a toothy grin after hearing how Vil had it “Easy”. “Mmh i wonder, Scheherazade-chan is a handful on her own, in terms of her stubbornness. Even before. She climbed the ladder on her own even if she’s scared of high places. It took her three whole minutes to find the courage.”   
Lilia smiled looking at the trio as he shook his head. “But i find it adorable that she’s so determined to do things on her own, even when she would have solved it by asking for help. Fu fu, she always makes you wonder what she’ll try next.” 

Trey was about to ask more when the trio cheered loudly as the potion changed color to the right one.   
Epel laughed, while high fiving the other two. “We did it!! Now we just have to let it boil for 20 minutes!!”   
Jack smiled proudly as his tail wagged lightly and Scheherazade watched bubbles form on the surface. “It’s already bubbling! Yeah! This will come out good!”   
Trey approached lightly the cauldron and smiled “Good job! Now we just have to wait while it slowly changes color again. When it’ll assume a deep dark blue then it’ll be done. Let’s put the ingredients away in the meantime.”   
The trio nodded as Scheherazade walked to the other side of the cauldron to put back the ingredients that were on the nearby shelf, grateful that Jack took care of the high shelves.   
She was happily fixing the various bottles so that the etiquettes were facing the right direction when she heard a loud shout, followed with a big bang next to her, her body jolted to the side clearly alarmed and then she heard Trey shouting. “ SCHEHERAZADE-SAN!” 

When she opened her eyes she was on the ground shielded by Trey’s larger body as he held her. She gasped and called worriedly, her ears still ringing, something warm and sticky dripping on her cheek “Clover-senpai!” She looked at him, who was hissing lightly in pain, his temple bleeding and part of his coat burned off with his gloves.   
“Are you ok, Scheherazade-san?” He asked worriedly, trying to assert if she was injured. The cauldron next to their group exploded suddenly and burned some of his arm due to the hot liquid, the protective coat half ripped due to the violence of it all.   
Except for a big scare, the sore back to have fallen down and the third year’s blood dripping on her cheeks and hair, she was fine and nodded lightly. Her eyes were focused worriedly, looking at his arm and at the blood still running down the side of his face. “Clover-senpai! You are hurt!”   
She looked around, seeing that Lilia shielded Epel and Jack, while the other third years defended their respective groups.   
The one responsible for the explosion had the time to take some cover so they were unhurt as well.   
She was the only one too close to the damage because she was fixing the ingredients.   
Trey smiled and petted her head gently with the clean glove. “The important thing is that the only girl in our school didn’t get hurt… I would’ve never forgiven myself for it.” Her eyes were fixed on the blood and the burned skin as he tried to reassure her, trying his best, she even ignored the loud bang at the door. Probably Crewel trying to enter while pushing away the cauldron that pressed against the entrance.  
Her hands slowly reached for Trey’s face without touching him, Her breath trembling, before her eyes focused again taking a deep breath, stilling her trembling hands, before she started to sing softly.   
Her hair immediately started to glow and showed drops of golden and blue light passing through them like rain as she kept singing.   
Lilia heard that familiar voice and song and rushed towards the two, but stopped seeing Trey’s wounds heal up perfectly as nothing ever happened.

The vice head of Heartslabyul blinked and looked astonished at her healing abilities. It shouldn’t be possible for magic to heal something so quickly and so well. Not without pain. Yet the soft song was slowly closing and fixing all of his wounds like they never happened.   
“Scheherazade-san… how…” Lilia took a moment to sigh, glad she was keeping her control but also looking at all the shelves as the ingredients were spilling out as they regained all the life that they should’ve lost in the drying process, she still had a lot of work to do, she needed to learn to focus her magic properly.   
“Trey-kun it’s better to leave the questions for later… Scheherazade-chan, can you hear me?” He asked as she was still singing, too focused on the song, a clear sign that she was starting to lose herself in her own magic.   
Lilia sighed as he placed a hand to the back of her head and let out a soft magic, making her lose consciousness when Trey’s wounds were completely healed up.  
“O-Oi! Lilia-san! What did you do to her?!” Trey gasped as he quickly reached for her, feeling perfectly fine and able to stand but keeping kneeled down as the classmate gently placed the silver head against the wall making sure she wouldn’t fall over.  
“I only made her sleep before she drained her own mana.Healing someone is no joke. Especially at her level.” The old fae explained smiling as he petted her hair.  
Finally the door opened with a bang, Crewel walking inside in a rush as he asserted the damage and then his eyes fixed on Trey’s bloodied face and Scheherazade unconscious but safe in his arms but both still sitting on the floor.  
“PUPPIES! What happened here?” He asked while slapping his pointer against his glove, clearly angered and worried.

Lilia merrily explained how the group next to their screwed up the selection of ingredients and caused an explosion. He then continued calmly as he let Scheherazade wake up from the tiny spell. “Trey-kun shielded Scheherazade-chan and when she saw he was injured she used her magic to heal him. I simply made sure that she wouldn’t overuse her mana by momentarily putting her to sleep.”  
The girl blinked and opened her eyes with a gasp, looking around before sighing in relief and asking “Oh… Did I lose control?” Trey shook his head, placing a hand on her back gently. “No… But Lilia-san thought it was better for you to not overexert yourself. Look, thanks to you I'm back as new...” He felt like he needed to reassure her, showing her his arm.  
She nodded lightly and then watched as Crewel started to shout and reprimand the responsible group but also checking if there was any other injured. While at the open door the students from the other classroom started to gather, looking inside worriedly while whispering between them.   
Crewel sighed and finally approached the two “You two should go to the infirmary just in case. Can you move?” Trey nodded standing up since he felt perfectly ok, but Scheherazade was clearly still trembling so much that her legs felt weak.   
“Ah… G-give me a second… I… I will for sure stand up on my own… I just need a moment.” She tried to justify herself, but right now both the relief and the big scare made all of energies disappear.  
Trey kept silent thinking about how she was stubborn in doing things her own way, he knelt down and gently picked her up “Here, i can carry both of us.”   
Crewel gently petted her head and softly praised “You were such a good girl, helping out your senpai. It must’ve been really scary.” She blinked, holding back whatever emotion that could make her start to cry, then she nodded lightly.  
He smiled softly and hummed petting her some more “Now you two are off to the infirmary, i’ll check on you later. First i’ve to deal with the punishment of these mutts.”   
Trey nodded and carried Scheherazade in his arms bridal style, feeling a bit embarrassed himself, but worried a bit since she still was trembling slightly. “I’m going to move now, ok?” The tiny sound of confirmation that she let out was enough for him, letting her grip his coat lightly and make the students part to let them pass.  
Two rather exuberant one seeing Trey still bloody gasped. “Clover-senpai!!! Are you ok? Hunt-senpai rushed to call the headmaster...”   
Trey blinked and looked at the two “Ah. Ace-kun, Deuce-kun. Yes, I'm ok. I was going with Scheherazade-san to the infirmary just to be sure.”   
The two blinked seeing the clearly startled girl in his arms and watched her with both worry and interest.   
“Ah… Are you ok Sharabi-san?” Deuce barely managed to ask, feeling it was really hard to speak with girls.  
“... Yes… I’m just a bit startled… It was all so loud and I don't like seeing blood…” 

The two walked with Trey as Ace commented trying to lift her spirit “Well, no one likes it. Congratulations on not being strange.”   
He regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth.  
Deuce gasped and commented clearly angry. “Do you think THAT is something to say to someone who is still under shock?”   
Trey sighed and hummed jokingly to Scheherazade “Vil is definitely having it better than us.”   
Scheherazade let out a small giggled at that and smiled. “Well at least they are trying their best.”   
They walked out the swarm of students who were now entertained by Crewel destroying spiritually and emotionally the responsible group and then the two walked past the other classroom’s door as a voice immediately called “Scheherazade!” Leona called worriedly,  
Trey had to stop again and thought a bit concerned. “ Perhaps Vil doesn’t have it so easy. I can’t even walk to the infirmary without having half of the school swarm around her.” 

His eyes widened, he didn’t expect the dorm leader of Savanaclaw to stay behind in class, probably not interested in the loud bang, but in a moment Leona was before them and holding her face, checking on the blood that stained her cheek.  
“What happened!? Who did this?” His fangs already showing and the glare that gave Trey made the vice dorm head fear for his own life.   
“This is not my blood, Leona. Trey shielded me from an exploding cauldron… He got hurt because of me.”   
Leona’s ear perked up and then looked at him holding his Scheherazade like that.   
“Looking awfully healthy there.” He growled, knowing well what could’ve healed him, then listened to the girl's explanation of what happened in detail “Going to the infirmary? Then I will carry you. I will be much faster than glasses over here.” 

Without giving Trey any chance to reply he simply scooped in his arms Scheherazade and after a little of nuzzling, letting her settle in, he finally turned around and walked off, leaving Trey shocked before he followed quickly. “ W-Wait, Leona-san we were both supposed to go to the infirmary!”   
Leona let out an annoyed sound and simply answered without stopping. “Then keep up. If i had to stop every time someone calls out … Then i’ll never get there.”   
Trey secretly felt his own eyebrows twitch in irritation, since he had to stop because LEONA called out to Scheherazade.

“You are like a trembling kitten. Did you get that scared?” He teased softly, still walking with her in his arms while trying gently to coax her out of her shock, his head gently nuzzled her hair trying to calm her down.  
“I did. It was so loud and sudden and Clover-senpai got hurt because of me…”   
She softly answered, unlike with Trey, she was leaning into Leona, gripping his lab coat and slowly calming down.   
“But SOMEONE, who should be careful with using her powers, healed him, right?”   
He pointed out making her jolt but at least stop trembling “... But he was injured… shielding me.”   
Leona sighed and kept walking trying to reason “The teachers would have dealt with it. He would’ve been fine given a little time. You on other hand have to be more careful. If you lose control you’ll drain your mana. What would Kalim and your family do if you were to end up again in a coma because you overused your powers?”   
Scheherazade looked into his eyes, knowing he wasn’t telling her that to make her feel bad or to make her apologize but just to make her be careful.   
“... I’ll be more careful.” He let out a soft smile and nuzzled his head to her before finally arriving at the infirmary, hearing Trey catching up to them.   
Trey sighed and finally sat down sighing while taking off his coat “You sure walk fast, Leona-san.”   
He wondered if it was to let her reach the infirmary first. 

The dorm head of Savanaclaw didn’t answer and surprisingly he took some cloth and water to clean off her cheek and hair.   
“You better fix yourself up if you don’t want to give a heart attack to your tiny angry dorm head.” Leona commented to the glasses vice dorm leader, while focused on checking on Scheherazade, leaving Trey to deal with the nurse.  
After a while Trey and the nurse had to go to another room to check on him.

“It was scary.” she finally admitted, Leona’s eyes focusing on her face, seeing her lucid eyes.   
“I was really scared… When I felt Clover-senpai over my body, bleeding, I couldn't think at all.”   
Leona slowly pulled her around, making her turn and tuck in his chest, as she sobbed lightly. “I got so scared…” She repeated as Leona kept her company, gently rubbing her back and huffing “You are still trembling slightly… Oi, move a bit and let me rest on the infirmary bed…”   
He didn’t wait for an answer and simply set next to her, his breath calm as his arm wrapped around her. She took a moment before she finally felt relaxing, her muscles finally letting go of the tension that put her on high alert. She let out a long sigh before her trembling limbs finally stopped.  
She gripped Leona's shirt and hid her face into his chest, inhaling his comforting scent of sun, grass and his unique body soap.  
Scheherazade sighed lightly and relaxed more, before sitting back up and hummed gently “Thank you Leona.”   
It didn’t take long before he sat up as well, knowing it would be too much of a hassle if they saw them snuggling together.  
Even if he would like that.   
It would give him an excuse to tie her to himself.

The girl took a deep breath and fixed her hair as she regained her composure when Trey and the nurse returned “Everything seems in order, a bit of burnt clothes and a big scare. Take off the rest of the day just so your mind will have the time to process and rest.” 

The doctor then smiled looking at the girl and instructed.“Kingscholar-kun. Step out. I need to examine Sharabi-san.”   
Leona stood up immediately at that leaving them space as the nurse and doctor closed the curtains and he explained reassuringly. “I need to ask you to take off the lab coat and your shirt. I need to make sure you don’t have bruises or burns. Don’t worry the nurse will remain with us for you comfort.”   
The girl did so showing her back as they examined it with attention before smiling “You are healthy. There are no burns or bruises. You can redress yourself. It must’ve been a big scare for you. You should take the day off too to rest and calm down.”   
She nodded as the doctor took out a lollipop shaped like a flower. “Here you go.”   
Despite Scheherazade being fully aware that that was a tactic used on children, she accepted it and quickly put it in her mouth as soon as she unwrapped it. Smiling when she tasted vanilla and violets. 

Leona was leaning on the wall when she stepped outside. She smiled looking at the two who were waiting for her. “Everything is ok. Clover-senpai protected me.” She explained softly, smiling at them before Leona nodded and nodded. “Since you have the day off I could keep you company.” He proposed ready to skip classes.   
“... No. It’s ok, Leona. You already helped me. I’ll see you in the afternoon, ok?” He took a moment, ready to protest but then saw that her eyes were no longer fearful. He then sighed mumbling “Very well. I’ll come to see you when these boring classes are over.” He turned around and walked off.

The girl smiled and thanked the doctor and Trey once more before exiting the infirmary.   
“Uhm. Scheherazade-san.” She stopped and blinked, turning around lightly before seeing Trey following her.   
“If you don’t mind. Do you want to come eat some cake and have some tea with me? I wanted to thank you for healing me. The burn would’ve scarred for sure, even with normal healing magic. And I would've been unable to move my arm for a while.”   
The silver head nodded, allured by the promise of cake.

Trey smiled softly and led her to his dorm, sitting her down on the central table as he went to get some chocolate cake that he baked the day before with some sweet vanilla tea, noticing the girl seemed to like that flavour a lot.   
“Do you like chocolate?” He asked with a smile, seeing her face lit up as she answered happily. “I love chocolate.” She observed the cake surprised, looking at how unique and carefully prepared it was “Is this handmade?”   
Trey brought his hand behind his neck and smiled. “Ah yes. My family has a bakery so i just… Have the habit of baking a lot of sweets when i have time… Well. Plus all the cakes and tarts I need to prepare for the unbirthday parties.”   
The girl blinked and observed it more before genuinely smiling. “That’s amazing! This is really good. It puts a smile on my lips every time I take a bite.” 

The elder smiled, happy to see her finally calm and answered. “It’s an honor to receive such compliments from a princess.”   
Scheherazade smiled sipping some tea and laughed. “You don’t need a princess to tell you that your cakes are delicious.”   
She put down the cup gracefully and then continued “If something is good it doesn’t have to be approved by someone of high status. The fact that your whole dorm asks you to bake sweets when they make a party is proof enough, Clover-senpai…”   
Trey relaxed at that, sitting down and eating some too, while drinking his normal tea. 

“Scheherazade-san would you mind me asking some questions about your magic?” The silver head half expected that so she wasn’t surprised, but nodded nonetheless. “I don’t mind.”  
Trey observed her put a cube of sugar into her tea and sipped it as she waited for his questions. Her head slightly turned to admire the beautiful roses.  
“That song was part of your magic?” The girl’s spring green eyes looked at him deciding how to answer “I like to channel my magic into songs. It’s easier for me to give it shape. But yes, that song in particular was part of my unique magic.”

She took another sip and ate some more cake looking at Trey who was slightly impressed.   
“I could never channel magic like that. Isn’t it tiring? Plus i am not really good at singing.”   
Scheherazade smiled happily and explained simply, while tapping her finger on the table slowly.   
“Not at all. Every song has its purpose, plus, if i want, i can simply hum and make some magic… I’m really good at controlling water even if my unique magic is still lacking control.” She took a deep breath looking at the fine cup, and finally apologized. “I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.”   
The young man blinked and shook his head feeling wrong for her to look so sad. “No. You don’t have to apologize. It wasn’t your fault and If anything, it’s thank you to you that now i’m in top form. Except for my lab coat, I'm in perfectly good health. I even feel like I can see slightly better.”   
Scheherazade giggled lightly covering her mouth “But i didn't do anything to your eyes… I think?” 

The two laughed lightly at that and relaxed a bit, finally after tea Trey showed her around the pink and blue flamingos and the multi color hedgehogs.   
After a few rounds around the labyrinth she decided that it was enough for that day.   
“Thank you for showing me around, Clover-senpai. I think i’ll return to my dorm now.”   
Trey nodded lightly and accompanied her to the mirror. “If you ever want some more cake or tarts just let me know. I’ll bake one for you.” She smiled and waved her hand feeling her phone buzzing, she checked on it and saw a message from Leona.

“Come to Savanaclaw.” 

Was the short and rather direct message and she was rather glad she didn’t have to walk around too much.   
At the entrance Ruggie was already there waiting for her. “Scheherazade-chan! Are you ok? People are telling how the lab exploded and you and Trey-senpai were hurt.”   
She shook her head, not surprised there were already rumors around. “No… Only Clover-senpai was. I was under shock.”   
Ruggie petted her shoulder gently and then gestured to her to follow him. “Come on, Scheherazade-chan. I’m taking you to Leona. We even prepared some food… Are you hungry?”   
She blinked. She did eat some cake but normally that would’ve been nothing. Her stomach was closed. “No…”   
Ruggie’s ears moved a bit before he answered while opening Leona’s door. “I’ll keep it just in case you get hungry later… You rest a bit ok?”   
Leona walked towards her and then gently placed his arm around her shoulders and led her to his bed where he quickly put her down to rest as he took off her shoes and jacket commenting “Today we nap together. There will be no study, no reading. Only napping.”   
He pointed out placing a light blanket on her and laying on his side next to her, watching her confused expression.   
“Wasn’t i supposed to lend you my legs for pillowy purposes?” She smiled a bit wondering if he was still worried about her.  
Leona smirked before leaning in lightly, teasing “You want my head on your legs that much? Such a daring princess.”   
She let out a little sound and pouted, turning her back to him and puffed “I’m going to sleep.”   
He laughed heartily and hummed, stroking her hair gently. “ Don’t pout like that… I’m only joking.”   
He pressed her to him and gently sighed falling asleep as soon as she was nestled in his arms.   
Scheherazade blinked slowly, many thought that Leona was lazy and didn’t care about anything except his own interest, but that wasn’t true. He cared about many things. He always was there for her and she always made sure to be there if he needed her and even if he acted like they were an annoyance, he cared greatly about his family and close friends.  
But after years of people bad mouthing and belittling him and assuming what he could and could not do only because he had particular magic and was the second prince, he simply was out of motivation to show that.  
“Leona… can you hug me tight?” She whispered ever so softly, wondering if he was even hearing her.   
Yet when she felt his arms turning her around and hugging her tightly against this chest she gasped and let out a soft. “You are really sly, prince Leona.”   
The girl sighed and closed her eyes, napping while lulled by Leona’s breath. 

It was a familiar thing they did since they were children, napping together without anyone telling them it was improper. It always warded off nightmares, and made her sleep calmly. Plus she loved his scent, like the sun, grass and the body soap he used regularly.

When her eyes opened up, she slowly slipped away from Leona’s embrace, seeing her phone lighting up. She took a moment to unlock the screen, still heavily sleepy, to see Jamil’s worried messages asking if she was ok and where she was.   
She replied that she went to rest and that she was ok even if a bit startled. She should’ve imagined that the rumors will go around rather quickly. She must admit that Jamil and Kalim did incredibly good to not simply rush to her and go out of their mind trying to find her. But then again. There were at least 13 messages and 8 missed calls from both Kalim and Jamil.  
She blinked slowly, when did she put her phone in silent mode?  
The girl yawned silently, trying to wake up completely, seeing her shoes and jacket neatly placed next to the desk chair. Did Leona put them there with magic? Or was it Ruggie?  
She took a moment to finally move off the bed before she felt Leona’s arm tightly pulling her back, as he grumbled “Come back to sleep some more.” 

He was clearly awake ever since she started to move, watching her like a predator, wanting her to stay more. It was only natural that she should remain in his arms where she belonged.   
“... I have to go for today, Leona… I didn’t hear my phone and now Jamil and Kalim are freaking out.”   
Leona let out a low growl before pulling her to himself more, nipping her jaw lightly, fighting back the urge to bite her neck to mark her.   
“Then we’ll see each other tomorrow.” He seriously considered to go and force the headmaster to transfer her to Savanaclaw, where he could easily have her all to himself.  
Yet he will never allow himself to force her into anything.  
“Ok… Thank you again, Leona.” She smiled letting him free her from his hold.   
The girl took a moment to stretch and put her shoes and jacket on, smiling and waved at Leona who let out a low hum in response.

Scheherazade wasn’t surprised at all when, after stepping through Scarabia dorm she was greeted with Kalim almost tackling her to the ground while crying his heart out.   
She almost fell back when Jamil looped his arms around her and kept her up as they gasped her name worriedly.   
“Are you hurt? They told us you were bleeding! Where are you hurt!? I’ll call the best doctor we know and…” Kalim started to question her with big tears.  
Scheherazate patted his head and face gently calming him down “ Kalim, calm down. I am unhurt… Clover-senpai shielded me. And even if i was you know that it’ll already be gone at this point…”   
Kalim shook his head clearly, not happy with her line of thought.  
“When the students from Scarabia told us that you were in an accident I immediately thought some assassin found you…”   
Jamil commented gently walking both of them inside the main hall and sitting her down, checking if she had any bruises or wounds.   
Sighing in relief when he found none, he knew that they would’ve probably already healed but he couldn’t stop himself from checking anyway.

“I’ve had it! I’ll talk with Vil and the headmaster and convince them to let you swap dormitories! If you are here with me and Jamil you’ll stay safe!”   
Jamil wanted that as well but found fault in Kalim’s clear panic thinking, one that she’ll not accept no matter what.   
“The accident would’ve happened even if i was in any other dorm, Kalim. I like Pomefiore and the mirror put me there. So unless i want it specifically i’ll not change dorm. Please stop bringing this up. It’s really bothering me.”   
Scheherazade always talked plainly to Kalim, knowing that if she was simply honest he’ll understand.  
Kalim took a moment before he nodded, finally letting go of her and hummed. “Sorry Schesche, I didn't mean to upset you.” She took a deep breath and nodded gently patting slowly on his head and calming him down. 

“Thank you for always caring for me so much, Kalim… Jamil…”   
She smiled softly and decided to stay there for a few hours drinking some tea while she relaxed, her appetite still not there while Jamil placed a plate of light snacks near her.   
“You must be still startled… You didn’t touch anything at all… Would you tell me what exactly happened?” The raven whispered softly gently brushing his hand on her back and on her hair, his touch ever so delicate, feeling like any pressure would hurt her.  
“... I was fixing the ingredients on the shelves when I heard a loud expression… When I was able to see what happened Clover-senpai was over me, bleeding lightly from his head and his left arm was badly burned... So I used my magic to heal him, Lilia had to put me to sleep for a few moments because I was about to lose control.”  
Jamil and Kalim kept silent at that, knowing what kind of memory that kind of situation stirred.   
Jamil got closer to her, gently rubbing circles on her back as Kalim hugged her and rubbed his cheek to her. “It’s ok.. We are here Schesche…”   
Scheherazade rested some more there, but never fell asleep while she read and studied there with them, but noticing that Kalim fell asleep rather quickly due this inability to study for a long time.   
Jamil’s hand slowly circled around her back gently pressing her to him as he asked softly, while placing his cheek on her hair “ … Are you feeling a bit better?”   
The girl felt like the sheer panic attack was over ever since she talked with Trey, but now finally her hunger was coming back, she nodded slowly and softly answered “Yes. I feel a lot better…” She commented while taking some of the snacks and eating them.   
“Thank you for staying near me…”   
They kept in silence,leaning into each other, searching for the mutual comfort that they found in being so close.   
“I have to go back to Pomefiore… Tell Kalim that I thank him for worrying for me.”   
She stood on her feet and walked away slowly.

Back at Pomefiore she was carefully examined by Vil and Rook who were clearly worried as well. Making Vil let out a sigh of relief “Honestly! For someone to screw up so bad they explode the alchemy lab the first two weeks of school!”   
His anger was kept in check by Rook who’s eyes were attentively examining every part of her.

The girl sighed lightly before returning to her room and finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah ok second chapter posted and i'm slowly finishing to review chapter 3! Onwardsss


	3. Photoshoot

“Lilia told me about the accident, i’m sorry your first experience of a group project ended in such a way… Were you hurt?”   
Malleus’ soft voice asked as they were enjoying their tea a few hours before dinner in one of the halls of diasomnia, he already knew the answer, but hearing from her would reassure his mind.  
Her spring green eyes observed the pale yellow tea she had between her hands, taking a moment before shaking her head. “No. Clover-senpai shielded me so I'm unhurt.”  
The fae smiled and commented while taking another sip. “I am very glad to hear that. It would’ve worried me if my beastie was wounded. Even if the physical wounds would heal quickly… The wounds of the heart and mind take long to repair. Perhaps it will be best if i lend you my aid in preparing dinner today.” 

The princess sipped her tea slowly taking a deep breath before nodding. “Indeed. Lilia had also to put me to sleep because I was losing control.”   
She was disappointed in herself, it was clear to the king of the Valley of Thorns.   
“The shock, the emotional chaos and the urge to heal a fellow student may have enabled you to lose control easier. Especially after what happened two years ago.”   
The silver head placed down her cup, her eyes wandering to Sebek who was guarding them at the edge of the room.   
“I would prefer to have more control over my powers. I can’t simply go on and lose myself in my own magic just because I am panicking. It’ll put far too many people in danger...”   
The fae took a moment to think, placing a finger across his chin as he tilted the head lightly.  
“It is normal that you still lack the proper control, your powers came too early and too suddenly for you to properly grow the control required.”   
He then closed his eyes, finally thinking about something, smirking and continuing while his eyes fixated on her. “We can resume our lessons on magical control. Perhaps it’ll help you grasp more if you immerse yourself without distractions two days per week. Of course I suggest for them to be when the lessons aren’t an issue, especially on the weekend. I’ll gladly welcome you to Diasomnia each time where we can easily cover up the training. Plus with me and Lilia there, the risk of you losing control with either side of your unique magic will be almost zero.” 

Scheherazade blinked surprised, normally they would train only once a week due to the poor control she had over her mana regulation, but for him to propose twice a week meant he wanted for her to gain control as quickly as possible.   
Perhaps his worry for her to be hurt was making him take such decisions.

The girl smiled and finally stood up after finishing her tea before taking out a small bag with her apron on “ Very well, since you are proposing it i will gladly accept. I’ll let you decide the days after giving you my schedule.” She took a moment before smiling brightly and crooking her head to the side. “Now, I believe you proposed some help with preparing dinner, no?”   
The prince smiled and nodded standing up and going to the Diasomnia kitchen where he diligently helped out with preparing dinner, much to Sebek’s dismay, while Silver was tasked with keeping Lilia as far away as possible from the kitchen.  
That evening, Scheherazade took her time preparing each ingredient carefully, making sure that after the dinner there was some ice cream for her dear friend.

The next day she blinked looking at the paper before her eyes, silently wondering what it was, Crewel took a small breath, he was holding it out to her and commented simply, knowing that the princess didn’t know about the short time that she still had. “ Every student needs to participate in a club activity, puppy. You need to choose one and properly register yourself to it. And i need your answer right now.” 

Jack and Epel mentioned to her that she needed to register to one, but she still had little to no idea which one to follow, seeing the long list of clubs before she blinked and asked “ Can i join the board game club?” She was rather interested in new strategies, plus it’ll train her mind. Maybe with enough time she could even beat Leona at chess.

Crewel took a moment to pat her head and smiled “ Good girl! I’ll make sure to give your subscription to the president of the club. You should go tomorrow and present yourself.” He had a soft spot for the hard working princess, being so cute and delicate but also so determined to do things her way.

A full week passed.

The girl took a moment to process what was going on.   
She was still hugging the pillow, in her canopy bed, mostly still asleep as she watched with vacant eyes Vil and Rook at her door.   
“Princesse Claire de Lune, please wake up. We need to prepare for the photoshoot.”   
Scheherazade hummed in agreement even if she clearly didn’t understand them, while the two, after letting her have a nice bath, fixed promptly her hair and face, applying make up on her as Vil checked if the cosmetics he made personally would harm her skin.   
When he saw no rashes or reaction he was pretty pleased with himself “Very good. This batch is perfect for your skin.” 

The girl stood quietly, while her blood pressure finally let her properly wake up and asked after almost two hours of preparation, when she was fully dressed “What photoshoot?”   
Vil sighed hard commenting, while feeling like they could rope her into anything until she was properly awake. “You are asking that after two hours? Having a girl as a trial student is a big deal for the Night Raven College. Especially if she’s a princess. So a lot of reporters want to document how you are doing and the Headmaster dove at the chance to have more advertisement and prestige. So you are taking photos with the Dorm leaders and the vice dorm leaders.”   
Scheherazade took a moment and then sighed “Ahh, i see. It’s a showcase to prove that I haven't been mauled in the first weeks.” 

It took a few more minutes before she asked “... Did you tell Malleus?” The two Pomefiore heads froze in place as she sighed and took her phone, dialing Malmal's number and smiled waiting for him to pick up.   
Luckily he did, meaning that he didn’t break his phone again by mistake. Hurray!  
“Hello Malleus! It’s me Scheherazade! There’s a photoshoot with all the dorm leaders and the vices in two hours. I’m calling you to invite you. Sadly i knew it only today too, so i made sure that you were invited as well.”   
The dragon fae smiled and nodded clearly happy for the invitation. “Very well. I’ll be there.” The older male then closed the call and looked rather pleased as Lilia asked “Oh my, what happened Malleus? You look so radiant.”   
Malleus smiled and explained while walking towards his room to change appropriately as he explained.   
“I’ve been invited to a photoshoot of all the dorm leaders. Scheherazade was the one that called me to tell me.”   
Lilia smiled and giggled “Fu Fu, she’s always so thoughtful. She’s such a praiseworthy child, making sure everyone plays together.” 

Scheherazade took a moment before Vil commented “Well, i can see that you have no problem interacting with Malleus.”   
The girl blinked rather confused before commenting “... Have you ever interacted properly with Malleus? He’s really friendly and while he still doesn't get many human customs, he’s doing his best. Plus he’s helping me a lot.”   
Rook smiled and praised happily placing a hand on his chest and with the other he fanned his hat. “Tres bien! Our Princesse Claire de Lune has such beauty that can befriend even mighty dragons, lions and snakes! I do wonder if there’s anything that your gentle heart can’t reach.”  
The silver head blinked and asked “... Should there be anything?” Not really sure what he meant by that but apparently her question satisfied him. 

The photoshoot was rather ordinary, with people from both some national newspapers and one of the newspaper’s clubs. She took a deep breath and posed with a collected pose and a soft smile, one that she will use for all the “princess photoshoot”.   
After they finally departed from the location she was explained how it would work.  
They would start with group photos, then photos with just the dorm leaders , then a group photo per dorm... sadly Ruggie was not allowed to pose as “temporary vice dorm leader” for the photos even if he acted like one most of the time.   
She smiled softly and played it out, even if those kind of events drained her quickly, everything was the same, felt the same. She simply had to stand there and maintain the same expression like a doll. 

The girl took a deep breath, the group poses just ended when a familiar voice called out to her .“Scheherazade-san!” She turned around seeing the vice dorm leader of Heartslabyul, Trey.   
“Clover-senpai! Goodmorning! Ah, Your dorm is the first one to take photos with me, right?” Her pose was collected and elegant as the third year was appreciating that she was much better.   
“That’s correct, let me introduce you to our dorm leader.”   
He lightly stepped to the side showing that near him there was a boy slightly shorter than her with bright red hair and an equally elegant and collected pose “Scheherazade-san, This is Riddle Roseheart.”   
The redhead smiled lightly and took a moment to introduce himself. “It’s really nice to meet you, Sharabi-san. I guess this is the first time we are speaking, correct?” His tone was rather warm, being pleased that the princess was the epitome of elegance and composure that he expected from royalty.   
“It definitely is, Rosehearts-senpai.” Her expression was calm and collected before she continued softly “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”   
Riddle took a moment to smile before lightly bowing his head.   
“I never had the chance to talk to you and thank you for healing our vice dorm leader Trey. Without your aid he would’ve been incapacitated for a long time. Thank you deeply.”   
The princess took a moment, not expecting that, before gasping and lifted her hands gently commenting “ No, not at all! It was Clover-senpai that valiantly shielded me, helping him in return was only natural!”  
After the incident she decided to focus on her studies and on her magical control training, yet thanks to Malleus guidance she slowly realized she didn’t actually lose control that time, even if it was because Lilia stopped her before it could happen.  
“Nonsense. Such effective Healing magic is to be praised, my family is also skilled in that area so to hear someone have such incredible Unique magic is really interesting. Perhaps as a thanks you could join us for a few unbirthday parties. They are exclusive to Heartslabyul...”   
Scheherazade took a moment to think, deciding that it’ll be better to widen her knowledge about the other dorms and perhaps make some new friendships, she had already formed a tight trio with Jack and Epel but perhaps she could meet someone else too.   
“I gladly accept your courtesy, perhaps I can prepare something to bring to the party… Is a simple cheesecake ok?” She didn’t really know how to prepare that many sweets but she’ll try her best with what she knows.   
Riddle was about to answer, puffing lightly his chest as to proudly declare the Red queen’s laws before Trey intervened. “Do not worry, your presence is more than sufficient, the unbirthday parties have their own tradition so we have the sweet and pastry covered, as well as the tea.” He smiled gently not wanting to scare away the only girl in the school. After all, a mixed future with female students depended on her opinions and experiences.   
“Oh, sorry i didn’t know. Then perhaps i’ll bring a more personal gift to thank you both, Rosehearts-senpai, Clover-senpai.” She concluded simply letting a moment pass before the cameraman called them for the pose together.

Yet she couldn’t shake a strange feeling at the pit of her guts, making her restless.

The second turn was with just Leona, a bit sad that Ruggie wasn’t there but also feeling happier to be near the dorm leader of Savanaclaw.   
“It’s been some time since we took a photo together…” The princess smiled and answered while they both posed perfectly “I think last time was the day you left when coming here… 4 years ago.”   
Leona nodded, gently putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling back her hair ever so softly. His gesture was simple to anyone but knowing that only few people were allowed to touch her long hair was something comforting to Leona. Being allowed to be special for her was something he’ll never let anyone take from him.   
“Yeah, at least we don’t have to pose with official royal garments.” She let out a small chuckle posing already with him, it felt much more relaxing doing it with Leona. He never judged her and always was careful to make her feel comfortable. “Do you imagine having to do all of this with more than 30 kg on us between jewels fabric and ornaments? We should do it again.” She teased knowing how much Leona disliked that.  
The lion let out a small growl of disapproval, slapping lightly with his tail near her neck, before continuing to pose, taking a few shoots since he wanted the feel of it to be beautiful. If he had any photo with Scheherazade he wanted them to be meaningful and splendid.  
“Mh… I bet that Savanaclaw uniform would suit you better…” He commented while looking at the cameraman pictures and smirked at her. He hated to admit it but she looked simply divine with the Pomefiore’s uniform, delicate and appropriate for her beauty. Everything about her was simply perfect in his eyes.

Scheherazade giggled lightly before returning to her pose, letting Azul and Jade get closer.  
“Good morning, Scheherazade-san. I must say today you are radiant!” Azul stated honestly, even if his tone didn’t sound like it.   
“Thank you Ashengrotto-senpai. My dorm leaders worked hard to help me…” He smiled, closing his eyes and commented softly. “ Azul, is more than sufficient, Scheherazade-san. After all we are in the same club! I was a bit sad you still didn’t visit the Monstro Lounge.”   
Her eyes wandered a bit, thinking how they had few matches, when it came to luck she won perfectly while it came to strategies she scarcely kept up, winning rarely. She found his strategic mind both fascinating and dangerous, so she smiled before commenting. “Oh! I’m sorry I was so busy these weeks, between the club activities, the study and my personal commitments, that I didn't find an occasion… But i will try to visit as soon as i can…”   
Jade smiled politely, amused how Azul roped her into visiting the Lounge soon enough, yet he wondered if she’ll play hard to get. Especially counting that she was carefully guarded by four dorms already. It will be so interesting seeing how Azul will maneuver around Savanaclaw, Scarabia, Pomefiore and even Diasomnia.  
“Oi, octopus. Don’t drag it and just get over it with the photo.” All of the eyes were on Leona, who was clearly irritated by the proximity of that slimy bastard to Scheherazade.   
The beastman was carefully keeping watch on his princess, making sure that troublesome people like Azul didn’t get too closer. He wouldn’t allow anyone to try and rope her into something she wasn’t willing to do herself.  
Scheherazade let out a small smile before chuckling. “ Leona, you had your turn, now wait for the others.” She then let her tongue stick out for less than an instant only for Leona to see making him smirk and huff loudly, glancing to the side, he was always amused to see her do something so “childish”. Each of her lightly “unfitting behaviours” was the fruit of his influence on her, making him the only one that could break her free from the rigid rules of being a princess.

The girl took a moment to catch a breath, before familiar arms wrapped around her figure and a cheek started to rub against her own.  
“It’s our turn to take photos, Schesche!!!” Kalim’s joyful voice declared, his arms wrapped tightly around her, searching her familiar warmth and affections. His eyes shone with happiness and eagerness. She giggled lightly and stated happily. “ Hello, Kalim! Of course, let’s take nice photos to send back our families!”  
Scheherazade tried to pose again, before she felt delicate hands fixing her hair, slowly pulling them back, his voice came out slowly carefully fixing her before sighing “Kalim… You should be careful when hugging her, she still needs to take a lot of photos!”  
Scheherazade’s head gently moved to the side, allowing him better access. “Was it messy, Jamil?” Even without hearing his voice she instinctively knew who would touch her hair with such expert and soft hands. 

His deep eyes never leaving her delicate figure, he smiled as his fingers barely brushed her neck, being satisfied with his work.  
“Now you’re perfect again.”   
He concluded, proud of what he did while Kalim chuckled, putting himself next to Scheherazade, looking more like a family photo with Jamil respectfully standing on her other side and straightening up. “Ahahah! Sorry sorry! Schesche is just so huggable!”   
Her pose impeccable but she clearly was more relaxed about it like with Leona.   
“When will they give you a break, Scheherazade?” Jamil’s soft voice asked out of concern, he knew she wasn’t fond of these particular things.  
The silver head kept a straight pose and face whispering back a bit tiredly. “ Not yet. They promised they’ll tell me…”

Scheherazade let out a soft sigh before putting on once again her soft smile letting Vil and Rook approach next, the cameraman clearly more than eager to continue.   
“Honestly. It’s been hours and still not a shred of break. What an unprofessional attitude.” Vil commented, displeased to see her still at it, without a moment to breathe and with Leona getting more and more angrier and irritating, it simply made him wish it would be over soon.   
“It’s not the first time I've had these kinds of photoshoots… At least we only need two more dorms after ours.” She answered softly trying to calm down her dorm leader.   
“Oui, but you need to rehydrate and eat a bit, princesse Claire de Lune. You had barely any time to eat a proper breakfast before starting…”   
There was care in Rook’s words, something that she appreciated genuinely, even if she wondered when he saw her have breakfast, since she had to prepare something hurriedly in the desert kitchen.

Her mind was abruptly shook awake from her thoughts, when the cameramen finally announced a small break. She sighed lightly, relaxing and standing up from her spot. The new dorm uniform fitted perfectly, it clearly was lightly remodeled for a female body. She smiled and took a moment to stretch her legs. Her steps took her to the closest balcony since they were doing the initial photoshoots in the main castle.  
“I don’t like photoshoots.” She casually thought while leaning a bit and taking in a deep puff of air, the only good point was that she could see all dorms uniforms at once like this.   
“Aah, i hate this kind of stuff.” The familiar voice of Leona commented, while walking next to her, his tail immediately wrapping around her, as his eyes softly observed her figure, always appreciating how she was growing. “And who invited the lonely king?! Because of his horns all the photos together needed like 5 more shoots.”   
The girl sighed and answered simply while looking at him “I did. And At least you are required only for 3 photos in total. I’ve to sit through all of them. I hope there’s going to be a buffet or something at the end. I barely had any breakfast because of this.”   
Leona chuckled lightly, making his ears flick before commenting simply while offering his hand. “Let’s ditch them and go get something to eat together then.”   
Scheherazade blinked, smiling lightly at his statement, she loved that side of Leona, ready to break her out of her carefully built cage everytime he could.  
“Not on my watch.” A rather upset Vil appeared, glaring at Leona who huffed and sighed, turning around and leaned towards Scheherazade. “Tsk. Here he comes, the annoying noisy one.”   
Vil sighed and hissed, crossing his arms. “You sure waste no time in trying to make this harder for everyone. Honestly for once you were being a decent dorm leader making no fuss and even presenting yourself all tidy up. But as soon as your sides of the photos were done with, you started to nag around the others, like a cat throwing a hissy fit.”   
Scheherazade was still next to him and blinked, wondering if Leona complied with Vil just so he could get a photo alone with her.   
Leona growled lowly, while wrapping his tail around Scheherazade’s sides softly “It’s your organization that is a mess. Just how much time do you intend to take? There is not even some kind of refreshment. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn’t you nag at the radish sprout?”   
Pomefiore’s leader huffed hard and answered by fixing his hair and stepping closer “He disappeared, so I asked Rook to look for him. I’ll properly punish him later. But right now i’ve to keep an eye on you. If you want to go away that badly just do it alone!!”   
The silver haired girl sighed, not really in the mood to hear all those catfights before she walked away commenting with a wave “... I’m going to grab a drink. I’ll be back shortly.” 

She walked all the way to the vending machines, they were unusual but not unfamiliar, she took a moment to grab her pocket change and sighed, selecting some water and drinking it eagerly, before noticing someone crouched just on the side mumbling something.   
When she looked better she noticed it was the dorm leader from Ignihyde, Idia Shroud. They never really interacted properly outside the club, and even there he looked like a scared kitty that wanted to run away, never making eye contact with her and many times speaking with her through an i-pad, but she had hopes that he just needed to warm up to her.

She gently bent down to hear him mumbling while playing a game on his phone for a while.  
“I don’t want to do a photo. It’s super embarrassing. Plus i’ve to pose alone next to a princess? Something so high tier without even grinding? I’m totally unprepared! No. I refuse. I’ll just stay here until they are done.”   
Scheherazade crouched down, looking interested at his phone game and answered softly. “Ah, I get you. It’s not pleasant to be suddenly dragged to this kind of time consuming stuff. ”   
“Exactly! Plus I need to do today’s limited event now. I’ve no time to waste for…”   
He turned his head, seeing that she was beside him, almost touching his shoulders as she leaned slightly to see the phone screen.  
If the painting of the scream was a person it would be Idia right now.  
“S S Since when….” He could hardly talk, a girl was next to an otaku like him, interested in his phone and even speaking with him. 

When did he trigger such a dangerous event? Was it a secret route?! 

It was since she joined the board games club that he couldn’t even approach her, she was simply so different from him, always smiling and it was a wonder that she liked board games.  
Like Kalim she shone like the sun and was simply like a secret super boss that he couldn’t even begin to think to approach.  
“Mh? Oh, only since you started the water level. Ah! There’s another little shiny cat to get there!” She pointed with her finger at the screen, Idia’s attention snapped back to the game and gasped “It’s a super rare one!!! One that has less than 0.005 percent of appearing!!!”   
He seemed a lot more lively now, while he worked hard to get it as he gasped and happily declared “I got it!! Now I only need to grind the common ones!!” He looked at her happily before screaming again. “AAAH I’VE SHOWED MY OTAKU FORM TO A PRINCESS!”  
Scheherazade smiled, not bothered at all, even looking interested and softly asked, using a soft tone, like talking with a scared cat. “I really like that game you are playing… What is it called?”   
He blinked and then muttered using the phone as a shield. “ N-Nyan Nyan collection. I- It's not a really famous game but has so many types of cats that you can collect, it will take months to get everything and while many think it’s a gatcha game, it’s not. There’s no real money involved and hard work is rewarded greatly. Plus the cats design is impressive even if it was done by a small indie team!”   
The words came out of his mouth without even noticing, excited to talk about his game but also feeling afraid she’ll judge him.   
“Oh! That sounds really impressive! I really like cats so i’ll download it and try it out…I just have one question...”   
Idia blinked and nodded at that before whispering startled “Y-yes?” She smiled softly and then stated shamelessly. “Where do I download it? I was never really permitted that much time to just play with my phone… So i don’t know much about phone games.”   
Idia took a little time to awkwardly show her, before both heard a familiar sound and turned around with sparkly eyes, seeing Lucius there, meowing at them.   
“Luciuuuusss!” They both called happily, observing the fluffy cat jumping on Scheherazade’s legs and meowed more.   
“Cats are the best!!” The both exclaimed while petting the fluffy cat who simply laid there quite content with the attention.

It was quite sudden for both, but the two had the distinct feeling they just connected with the other to a spiritual level of mutual understanding and cat loving.   
They both lifted their phones as Scheherazade commented “ I've the phone filled with cat photos from different royal families and I've even more at home. Plus at home I've over 20 cats of all different breeds. And 6 different tigers.”   
Idia laughed amusedly and counterattacked. “ Only so little? I’ve terabytes worth of cat photos! Plus I know a good cat cafe just outside the campus. I can easily introduce you.” He smiled before then whispering “Uh? Wait, did you say 6 different tigers?” She gasped, impressed and happy as they exchanged numbers like that, completely ignoring his questions about the tigers. 

The two were still petting Lucius happily before both jolted hard, almost screaming when they heard a voice next to their ears. “Roi de ta chambre, Princesse Claire de Lune… It’s time to go back to the photoshoot.”   
Rook let out an amused laugh, having been observing their whole interaction, not having the heart to interrupt them. Beauty needed time to bloom and their cute friendship was just another proof that the princess could really reach everyone’s soul and heart.

Scheherazade put a hand to her chest and huffed. “That surprised me… And yes… We'll be coming immediately. Oh!! I’m Scheherazade Al Sharabi, nice to meet you Idia-senpai!” She finally properly introduced herself and gently helped the taller male to stand up as he blinked, trembling but clinging to her shirt on the back with two fingers. Incredibly enough he felt much calmer with her around.   
Rook smiled and dramatically declared lifting his hat and almost shouting to the sky. “Aah! Incroyable! Our Princesse can tame any beast, valiant knight and make scared children stop crying with her mere presence. There’s simply nothing that her kind heart can’t reach!” 

The princess looked at him a bit confused but then turned to Idia and walked with him, letting the clearly uncomfortable male cling to the fabric of her uniform without minding it.   
He looked like a lost child and it made her feel she needed to protect and help him.   
“Let’s go Idia-senpai… We can take the photo with Lucius, don’t you think?”   
He nodded slightly following her. Her presence was calming and as soon as he gripped again the helm of her dorm uniform he felt his anxiety lessen considerably.  
“ Y-yes. Let’s do that Scheherazade-shi.” He jolted realizing he called her name without her permission and trembled trying to apologize.   
“I’m glad when people call my name! Thank you!” She commented making him almost start to sob something about a goddess event.   
She smiled softly as their photo was taken with care, making her smile and reassure him multiple times and helping him out to calm down.  
Leona was observing from far away, his tail swishing to the side while he glared at Idia. He didn’t like how he gripped her clothes but also knew that Scheherazade wanted to help him due to her good heart. Probably seeing him as a kid in need to help. It was one of her weaknesses, assuming that grown up males needed her help just because they couldn’t get their shit together.

The photoshoot continued quietly until it was her and Malleus’ turn.  
“You look a bit tired little beastie… You don’t enjoy the attention?” The girl blinked and commented lightly “ Ah… No. It’s not that, Malmal. It’s just that we have to pose so formally it almost takes away from the joy of being “just” students. I was hoping for much more informal photos...” She talked in a friendly manner with him, earning a soft expression from the dragon fae, they both blinked and observed while Sebek was shouting at Silver to wake up.  
“Ah ah ah. Sebek-san seems really happy to be your retainer. He really has a lot of passion.”   
Her delicate voice was always welcome to Malleus’ ears as he offered his hand to help her stand up.   
To everyone’s eyes it was almost as if they were a royal couple, the two moving with dignity and elegance.  
“He sure took after his grandfather. No matter how much I tell him to lower his voice he never manages to.” Malleus’ words made her laugh amusedly before she considered, looking up to her friend “ He sure cares about you a lot. I can see just how much happier you are.”   
Lilia nodded in approval, finding the two cute together even if he noticed those few sweet glances towards the Savanaclaw leader and the vice leader of Scarabia.

The dorm leader of Diasomnia softly gazed at her, knowing just how observant she was, but he wondered if the happiness he was feeling was due to the experiences he was having at NRC or because the maiden was gazing at him with such fond eyes. 

His bright green eyes took a moment to look at her soft expression more, before making her hook her hand on his arm and began to speak after some moments of silence. “… How about we…” 

“Oi, Scheherazade, the photoshoot is over. Let’s go get lunch together.” Leona’s voice came out with both flatness and a slight growl as the leader of Savanaclaw cut off Malleus rudely, he hated every second that they were together, always fearing deep down that Malleus would take her away.   
“Kingscholar… It’s rude to interrupt a conversation.” The fae commented fatly, being used to the aggressive glare that came from the leader of Savanaclaw. 

Leona seemed pleased with Malleus’ reaction as he smirked smugly. “Oh? You were talking? And here I thought you were simply staring at her in silence for the last 5 minutes. Know that a one sided conversation in your mind doesn't count as one, you overgrown lizard.” 

Scheherazade's expression lit up when Leona arrived, happy to see him still around since she assumed he went to nap somewhere. To see him so active was something that filled her heart with joy.  
“Oh! Yes please! I am starving!” She answered readily, knowing that she needed to put herself between them to avoid a fight.

Leona’s ears twitched, smirking victorious when she let go of Malleus’ arm.   
The girl smiled at her draconic friend and whispered in his ear, irritating instantly Leona. “Don’t worry. We’ll have dinner together another time, ok Malmal? Plus we’ll see each other at the training.”   
The dragon fae was slightly bent over to listen to her as he nodded, smirking back at Leona whose tail was slapping the air angrily. 

When the princess finally reached Leona’s side he asked with a slight low voice. “What did that lizard want?” His displeasure about her talking with him in such a friendly manner was palpable, yet he tried his best not to take it out of her. Even if she should know better than to get closer to that overgrown lizard when he was around. After all LEONA, not Malleus, was the one she knew longer and he deserved all her attention.  
“Mh? Oh, I've promised him we will have a meal together.” Leona’s tail immediately wrapped around her arm as he pointed out. “ You are the only person to care to invite that lonely lizard. I bet he’s over the moon thinking about it.”   
He showed his fangs lightly continuing “ He must think that dinner with you is such a romantic thing…”   
Scheherazade saw clearly his irritation, her hand gently wrapping around his arm as he matched her pace looking down at her. “Honestly I found more romantic someone using my laps as a pillow daily …”   
His ears twitched and he smirked, releasing a light chuckle, her words calming down him lightly. “ Ooh? Is that a proposal, princess? How brave of you. “

Her eyes darted to him and pressed a finger to her lips “I wonder. That depends on the listener I guess.”   
Leona felt proud at how much she improved on her teasing. Not that she really teased him at all, but it was much better than before.   
Her straightforwardness and her honesty always gave him both a sense of trust and some guilt, since he felt like he couldn’t give her back the same courtesy… Not all the time. 

He wasn’t using a letter anymore where he could simply omit his less than correct deeds, even if in his mind he was simply using all the cards at his disposal.  
He simply didn’t want her to see him as any less.   
If he gave a damn about the world then it was because she was there with him, always accepting him no matter what.

The girl walked beside him, not minding the stares of the students that were surprised to see the duo together, especially for Leona to act with such respect, even the way he walked seemed more elegant.   
He let out a low growl that dispersed the students and he huffed “Damn Herbivores… Staring like that…”   
The girl giggled lightly with a genuine smile, giving a simple explanation “They can’t help it since Leona is so handsome.”   
Leona chuckled and smirked shamelessly commenting “I already know that. But this doesn’t mean i like them staring …” Especially not at her, Scheherazade’s beauty should be carefully respected.  
The princess hit his side lightly commenting with a giggle“ Such modesty, prince Leona.”   
Leona couldn’t help but smirk, coming from her lips, his title never felt like a mocking to his pride.   
“Why should i deny the truth?” He asked proudly, earning a beautiful chuckle from her.

The two arrived at the cafeteria, quickly taking some bags of food and simply retiring to the botanical garden to not have so many eyes on them.  
The girl took a deep breath and relaxed, eating with Leona as he lazily lounged next to her. His summer green eyes half open as he observed her, before he fixated on her hair which was touching the ground and easily going all over the place.   
Her figure relaxed and clearly dozing off, after spending hours doing the same thing.  
“... Scheherazade…” He made sure to clean his hands before he gently gripped her long hair, braiding them simply as his bare hands used the chain ornament that was in her hair to tie it up so that they’ll not land on the ground.   
“Yes?” Her voice soft on his ears, letting him know she was rather tired but still listening.   
His hand gently pushed her to rest her head on his arm as he yawned “I’m tired. Let’s nap.”   
The silver head smiled softly nodding and closing her eyes, sleeping in her dorm uniform for now.   
The lion’s ears perked up listening to her breath calming down after a few minutes, before falling asleep too, being sure to shield her from view by sleeping on his side.

Scheherazade woke up to a familiar rumbling, opening her eyes as she saw Leona still asleep while his chest emitted a pleasant rumbling noise. Her giggles were delicate since she recognized the whole thing as “Leona’s purrs”.   
“So cute…” She thought while smiling happily, wondering who knew about this soft rumbling that he made when he was so relaxed.  
She slowly sat down, observing Leona and appreciating his figure and his dorm leader’s uniform, she then fixed her eyes on the exposed part of his left hip.   
There was completely silence for a moment in her head before she gently placed her fingers on the visible skin there, making Leona jolt awake with a growl. 

“Who the hell?!”

He blinked when he realized Scheherazade was the one touching him. His eyes flatten and he sighed hard before gripping her hand in place “ I thought it was weirdo trying something again.”   
He then smirked, looking at her and sitting up and leaning towards her, still holding her hand on his skin. The movement making her lean slightly forward as well “Waking me up like that? Are you asking to be bitten again?”   
The princess blinked feeling embarrassed, her hand acted on instinct and now he was so close. was ans40/  
“No it’s just… Why is your shirt longer on one side and shows your hips like that?”  
He enjoyed immensely messing with her like that. Every single tease he did was answered with rewarding reactions.   
He chuckled and hummed bonking their heads together teasing her some more “Don’t go and touch randomly a male. Not everyone is as kind and forgiving as me. One wrong touch and they might misunderstand you.” 

Scheherazade hummed softly, even more embarrassed trying to cover her face with her long hair “ I-i don’t touch random people I don't know!” Leona’s grin became wider as he asked with an even more teasing tone, while looking at her in the eyes. “ Oh? So am I special? Or you’ll do it with anyone if you know them?”   
Scheherazade puffed her cheeks, becoming slightly red and slapped weakly his chest repeatedly, before pouting.   
The reaction was priceless for the lion who busted out a rich laugh “Ahahah!! Don’t get angry. I was just joking.” 

He took a moment to press his forehead against her hair before locking eyes with her again, his tone calmer and more serious.   
“But seriously, Scheherazade. Males tend to misunderstand a lot girl’s intentions. So they might interpret your simple, innocent affection for an invitation. I know you and I respect women enough to understand that not every touch is an invitation. But this world is not fair. So make sure to be careful.” 

The princess nodded and answered meekly, clearly mortified. “ I know… I just…”   
Leona smirked and then yawned lightly, making sure to press his chin on the top of her head “ I know. You just wanted to touch my sides out of curiosity. Can’t really blame you. I make that effect.”   
The girl took a deep breath and let out a dramatic tone, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead “Ooh, such modesty! Ooh, Prince Leona! Please tell me your secret to keep a toned body while sleeping 78% of the day!”   
Leona blinked and let out a fake irritated voice “Oi.” His tail slapped the ground hard a few times.   
Scheherazade giggled and retorted proudly, looking up. “ Don’t get angry, I was just joking.”

Leona's ears twitched and let out a huff with an evident smirk on his lips “ You learn too quickly.”   
The princess shrugged letting out a proud. “ What can I say? I've got a pretty amazing teacher.”   
Leona let out a low rumble before hearing her phone ring, his eyes trailed down, looking at the screen, and seeing her father’s number.   
“Sorry, Leona. I need to take this call.” The leader of Savanaclaw nodded and moved away, letting her stand up and walk towards the exit of the botanical garden.

Scheherazade took a moment to answer, hearing a cheerful and loud “ MY LITTLE MOONLIGHT!! HELLO!! IT’S YOUR DADDY!!!” On the other side.   
She giggled and hummed “ Hello, dad! I didn’t expect your call today!” She smiled, Happy to hear her father's familiar voice since it was almost a month she didn’t see him. 

Araysh Al Sharabi was a man of many talents and he was known for his great intellect and his abilities to judge someone’s character and intentions. A trait that he taught everyday to his seven sons and only daughter.   
The man was in early 40’s with braided long silver hair similar to Kalim, but having a clear hue much similar to his daughter and with deep red eyes.   
Being the brother of the king, made him and his family royalty and while he held the title of prince he never showed interest in the throne, being tasked ever since he was younger with information gathering and the more shadowy aspect of the throne, including more dark business and the protection of the royal family. 

Araysh smiled and happily answered “ Why of course i’ve to tell you just how cute you are in the new photos!! The headmaster just sent them to me… I must say that Young Leona sure looks good with his dorm uniform. Farena will be definitely pleased to see more photos with him.” He smiled holding the photos and then added with a doting silly voice “ But of course all the photos are simply divine because my little moonlight is in them!!” His voice suddenly dropped and commented in a dangerous tone “I’m glad the cameraman was skilled enough… If he dared to take a bad picture of you... I’ll make sure he’ll never take pictures again.”   
The princess giggled and sighed a bit used to that. “ Dad… They’re from the photography club… They are all students, cut them some slack.”  
Her father immediately cheered up “Ah ah ah! Is that so? But of course, if that’s the case then i’ll send him a basket to thank him for being so passionate and talented! It’s not at the level of a royal portrait but your expression is really a happy one. I am so glad that you are having fun there, Scheherazade.”   
The girl smiled softly, talking with her father and mother when she was handed over the phone.   
“Are you eating plenty? What about your hair? Is magic damaging it? Should I send you some servants? You shouldn’t be all alone…”   
The girl took a moment to smile more, feeling loved before commenting “No. It’s fine mom. I’m ok. I’m having a lot of fun.” 

Her mother, Lucretia Der Sonne, was a beautiful woman with fair skin and long hazel hair with hints of gold and beautiful green eyes that were a trait from her family. She was also royalty from a distant kingdom and every year they all went to visit her grandparents there. 

Her voice was quiet, speaking with her parents and brothers one by one. Each of them asking how she was and if she was having fun.

It was getting darker when Leona’s familiar hand gently placed itself on her back, making her turn and smile at him “ I’ve to go now. It’s getting late and a bit chilly… Yes. Of course I will, dad. Love you all.” 

When she hung up the call Leona commented lightly with a chuckle “I see that prince Araysh is always the same with you. To think that he’s still one of the most feared princes out there.”  
His tone held a secret admiration for her father, even if he was the second prince he was on the same foothold of the king, holding as much power to protect the country.   
“... Well, He’s still the one in charge of intelligence in the kingdom and as you well know, he who controls information nowadays also controls the flow of the market and politics… All my brothers are to be able to do as much as him and are already working with our father in a way or another.”

Leona walked matching her stride, his tail once more curling around her, while they went together towards the mirror hall.   
The portament of the leader of Savanaclaw was much more elegant, walking beside her and holding her hand wrapped around his arm, putting some efforts to match her beauty just for her.   
Her familiar touch simply calmed his heart. Ever since she was once more around him he could even stop caring about his damn situation for a few moments. 

He begrudgingly let go when they stopped before Pomefiore’s mirror. No way in hell he was going to get in there if not forced. He didn’t want to see that annoying pompous bastard Vil and especially he didn’t want to meet that weirdo Rook. Having him in the same class was tiring enough.   
“How about you come and stay in Savanaclaw instead?” He bluntly said, his tail still was not leaving her sides.  
“That way we don’t have to keep up that stupid curfew.” His explanation was rather weak as she giggled happily making his ear twitch. “So that I can be your nap pillow and i can be ordered around by you? Ah Ah Ah. Sorry but you can’t fool me.”   
Leona chuckled and hummed leaning down towards her. “My, it seems you did really grow up, what a shame. I almost miss the time where you followed me around blindly like a little kitten, mewling my name like a chant.” He couldn’t help but tease her as she gasped embarrassed. “Oh, that’s mean! I haven't done that since forever.” 

Leona looked into her eyes smirking as his tail slapped her side. “ I wouldn’t call forever 4 years ago.”   
The princess caught up to his teasing game as she stated boldly while gently tugging at his braids. “Then it was forever. After all, I was used to seeing you every two months for two weeks… 4 years, with barely any time with you, is forever.”   
Leona froze, his tail for a moment going straight up. Scheherazade smiled victorious and quickly parted from him before his pupils would dilate and lock on her otherwise she would’ve dealt with his bites.   
“Thank you for the nice afternoon. Have a good evening Leona.” She quickly stated and entered her dorm mirror. Smiling as she took a deep breath, before blushing hard and placing both hands on her cheeks, thinking embarrassed “ T-that was so bold! What was I thinking!?” 

After a moment she finally calmed down and decided to return to Pomefiore, where Epel was sitting in the lounge, studying.   
Scheherazade’s eyes fixed on his figure before sitting next to him and glancing over. “ Oh, are you studying the assignment for next week, Epel-kun?”   
Epel turned his head and commented, having seen her approach him “ Yeah, Crewel-sensei sure likes to give impossible tasks. How am I supposed to study a plant that has been extinct for hundreds of years? Just because I got in a little fight with another classmate. To think that Vil-senpai would propose this punishment...”   
The princess observed his notes and stated. “Oh. I got a study on a venomous plant, luckily it’s part of the restricted section of the botany garden… What flower did he assign you?”  
Epel let out a sigh and showed her the book page he was studying “ The Sundrop flower. Every book I consulted doesn't even mention anything else apart from the healing powers and the fact that it shined like gold. Even Rook-senpai don’t know much about it.”

The princess blinked and pondered before whispering to his ear. “ I can help with that. Come with me.” Epel blinked as she guided him to her room secretly, being careful no one was watching before she let him enter.   
Epel’s eyes widen in surprise, her room much larger than normal, having a huge canopy bed in the center, but while it was clearly a king size bed filled with many pillow and a huge lion plushie, the drapes were all attached to a circular base on the ceiling, floating thanks to magic, covering completely the bed with beautiful dark blue and starry fabric. Shielding all the sides except for the front where a transparent fabric was placed clearly to let the air pass and stop any bugs.  
All around her room was filled with arabian star themed and round lamps, each with colors so bright and so beautiful that Epel stared enchanted at the many reflections around the room.   
He took a breath before noticing a huge harp was near the window, made of what seemed like a glowing silver metal and many flowers made of jewels adorning it, while the strings were pure white.   
The room filled wall to wall with beautiful shiny objects, looking old and magical even if some were clearly simply made to look like that and near a neat deep purplish brown desk made with East Indian Rosewood, a whole wall was full with many shelves filled with books stacked in order. 

“I almost forgot that you are a princess and that for you stuff like this is the norm.” He commented softly letting some of his accent be heard.

Scheherazade took a moment before going near the many shelves filled with books next to the big desk and smiled “ Ah, there you go.”   
She handed Epel a book entirely on the Sundrop flower, it was rather thick and filled with colorized illustrations of it.   
“W What!? Why our library don’t have some books like this!?” His thick accent slipped out for a moment but Scheherazade seemed to not mind at all, as she crossed her arms and then stated rather lightly “ Oh. That’s because the book is from my mother’s family. So it’s one of a kind. I keep it because it holds a lot of information on the power of the Sundrop flower.”   
Scheherazade took a moment to open the big window, noticing how Rook was doing some archery practice in the courtyard.  
Epel sat down on the chair next to the desk flipping through the well preserved pages. While he did that, Scheherazade pulled from behind her bed a humongous pouf and sank in it as she sighed. “I can’t lend you the book outside my room for obvious reasons, but i don’t mind if you do your project here… We’re classmates after all and it’s only right I help you out.”  
Epel asked a bit confused while taking as many notes as possible “ How come your family has such a detailed book on a legendary flower that is no longer in this world.”   
The princess stretched out of her sinkhole and looked at Epel, while picking up a little reproduction of the flower and showed it to the boy, it was made with gold and jewels.   
“Oh. Well it is kind of a secret but my mother is a descendant of the sun princess that absorbed the flower’s powers.”  
Epel kept quiet for a moment and nodded, observing the reproduction with interest. “ Ah, that makes sense. No wonder they made such a detailed book ab…. EEEEHHHHHHH!?!?!” Epel gasped hearing that, letting out a loud noise as she shushed him. “Quiet!!! I am not supposed to let males enter my room!!” 

Epel almost fell off his chair as he whispered loudly. “ WHAT?! Isn’t it like a big deal!?! Even i know the tale of the Sun princess and the tower! Didn’t she lose her powers in the end to save the kingdom?”   
Scheherazade nodded lightly, taking another book that was the “fairy tale” of the Sun princess and the tower, she flipped through the pages answering “ Well, yes and no. She lost her long golden hair for sure. And then she married the thief that saved her from the tower … What they don’t mention in the tales is that it turns out he was the lost prince of the neighbouring kingdom!” 

Epel kept quiet for a bit and then asked, being clearly curious. “ If she lost only her golden hair… Does it mean that she kept the powers?”   
The princess observed her classmate for long moments, her hair lightly waving in the light breeze coming from her open window.   
“I don’t really know if she still had her powers in the end. But my mother’s family is well known for their healing magic. Even now some are famous physicians and doctors.” 

She then was about to answer more, but stopped when she heard the door opening after a few knocks.   
“Princesse Claire de Lune. I’ve heard some ruckus coming from your room. Is Monsieur Crabapple in the room with you?”  
His eyes immediately fell on Epel who was holding the book as he smiled softly “ Ahh, a study session! Tres Bien! How intriguing! But I have to enforce that no male steps in your room without permission from the dorm leader, or Roi du poison will be very cross.” The girl took a moment to watch how Rook kept at the very edge of the entrance, wanting to come in but not wanting to do so without invitation.  
“Yes… Sorry. I was showing Epel a book that is from my family so I felt more comfortable to be in my room.” She softly explained, earning a smile from Rook who was observing the two keenly.  
Epel nodded and gently placed it down on the desk, taking all of his notes, hoping they were enough.   
“I am done, thank you. Scheherazade-san.”   
The princess nodded putting back the book, the vice dorm leader commented gently bowing lightly. “ Dinner is almost ready. We should hurry up, princesse.” 

Rook waited patiently for her to step out before glancing again at the book, reading the title about the Sundrop Flower.   
He took a long moment before closing the door of her room and escorting her to the dining hall.   
His hunter senses were starting to rush a little, wanting to know more and more about the fair princess. 

He smiled lightly as his eyes fixed on her figure as she walked with Epel, talking happily.   
“What are you hiding oh fair princesse?” He thought as his eyes glowed lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly crawling my way there


	4. The honor student .... and ink stains.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scheherazade find Deuce in Sam's shop buying some ingredients for a cake...

Scheherazade was a bit taken by surprise when, while browsing in Sam’s shop for something new to add to her collection of trinkets, she heard the voice of Deuce Spade commenting.   
“Mmh, So Whipped cream, Eggs, sugar… This should be all…”   
The girl took a moment to turn around, her hair completely tied up in a soft ponytail and smiled approaching him. “Deuce-san. Hello. How are you?”   
Deuce jolted before turning around surprised, looking at her and smiling, even if she was a bit tense”. “Oh! Scheherazade-san! Hello. I’m good, thank you. And you?” She was really glad that he started to talk to her normally, it took some time but he finally seemed to be more comfortable around her. Especially after she kept repeating to talk to her normally, that she didn’t mind at all.  
“Oh, i’m good! Thank you for asking! Are you trying to bake a cake?”   
Deuce smiled,while Sam got the ingredients and then sighed, explaining the situations bit.  
“Oh… So Ace-san has his powers locked away and is trying to apologize to Roseheart-senpai?”   
The explanation took so long that the two were carrying the bags outside with deuce.   
“Let me carry those, they are heavy…” She giggled and gently answered, while walking next to him “No need. I have worn clothes far heavier than this. But you seem so used to it as well.”   
Deuce wanted to question what she just said but then took a moment to explain “ My mother buys more than what we need when there are sales, and I get stuck carrying the heavy stuff. Since i am the only boy it’s my job to take care of anything requiring strength. Oh! Sorry I've been talking only about myself!”   
The princess took a moment to giggle lightly, commenting as she kept up the bags against her chest.   
“No, don't worry. A devoted son helping his mother is a nice thing. All my brothers have to help my parents too. It's nice when we all work together.”   
Deuce took a moment and asked “Brothers? Do you have many?” He was clearly curious about knowing about her, and wondered what their “ Chores” were, being royalties and all, he couldn’t imagine her cleaning the palace.  
“Mh? Oh, I only have seven older brothers.” She answered simply walking before the statue of the great seven.  
“That’s a lot of brothers. I am an only son so I can't imagine having that many siblings.” He was trying to think about it and asked “ Was it hard to be the only female amongst your brothers?”   
Scheherazade pondered about it, slowing down a bit before continuing while the bags covered the majority of her face as she faced the statue of the king of the Beasts. “Mmh, Well, yes and no. My brothers are all at least 6 years older than me. So everyone pampered me a bit, and being the only royal princess meant that I needed a different education. But they were always loving and trying to spend time with me as much as they could. Sometimes when i was little we would also all dress up and make these fun tea parties pretending to be all princesses. It was really funny seeing them dressed with makeup and wigs.” 

Deuce let out a small chuckle thinking about that, wondering what her brothers looked like.   
The two suddenly stopped when two older students from Heartslabyul purposely bumped into Deuce, smashing half of the eggs.   
The two snickering and commented “ Ooh? Look at who it is. The little first year who ruined my carbonara… You and your friend over here keep getting in trouble, uh!?”   
Deuce looked at half the eggs broken as he stated clearly irritated. “ You could still eat your pasta. But you have broken half of our eggs on purpose. Please pay for the eggs and apologize to the chickens.”   
It didn’t take long for the two to start to laugh and mock them “Pff! Like we give a damn about your eggs. You two are simply annoying.” He pushed the princess lightly as if to prove a point. 

Scheherazade popped her head out from behind the bags and quickly looked annoyed. “ That is very rude! Apologize and pay for the eggs!”   
The two older students jolted, not expecting the princess to be the one helping out Deuce.   
“Iih!! It’s the princess! W-Why isn’t it the red head!?”   
One of the two whispered in fear, before the other continued answering in hushed tones. “I don’t know but if we bother her we’ll have all of Savanaclaw on our necks.”  
Yet before they could apologize Deuce went ballistic on them, acting like a delinquent and beating their asses, clearly not taking lightly how they pushed her. 

Scheherazade took a moment looking at him beating them. She put down the bags and started saving the remaining eggs, she tried to fix some of the spilled eggs in one of her tupperware that she bought to store food.   
“Apologize a 100th time next time you eat eggs!! Dumbasses!!” Was Deuce’s final warning to the two running students.  
Then she quietly looked at the scene, being a bit surprised. “That was…”

Deuce immediately seemed mortified, closing his eyes and whispering while rubbing his temples. “ I… I screwed up. I vowed that I'll definitely, definitely be a honor student this time…”   
The princess gently picked up the bags again and asked with a calm and accepting expression. “ Do you want to talk about it?”   
The two walked towards the kitchen, while Deuce explained how he was a delinquent back in middle school, always getting into fights, doing bad things and hanging around sketchy upperclassmen.   
“Then one day i saw my mother calling my Grandma while crying blaming herself for my behavior. That day I swore I'll be an honor student if I was given another chance, and then I was chosen to enter the Night Raven College. Yet look at me doing the same mistakes over and over…” He was being hard on himself, but she understood his reasoning very well.  
The princess took a small breath and then offered while looking at him. “ And yet you decided to change for the sake of your mother. Many people don’t do that even when the people they care about cry for them. So I think that you have already made a huge step towards becoming an honor student by understanding your mistakes, you already have started to become a better person.”

Deuce blinked before taking a deep breath, smiling softly at her, thankful for her words. “Y-Yes!! I’ll try my best! I’m just sorry for all the eggs we broke… Poor little chicks. May they rest in peace...”   
The princess blinked and turned her eyes away while frowning, repeating in her mind his words over and over, before staring at him again, waiting for a punchline. When none arrived she explained. “Uhm… You know that the eggs that we buy to cook are unfertilized, right?”   
Deuce's scream of complete incredulity made her laugh happily for over a solid minute, then she added when she calmed down. “It’s fine, it's fine. I didn’t know that either until 2 years ago. But it’s really funny to know that other people aren’t aware of it as well. ” 

When the two arrived Ace was rather surprised, looking at the princess carrying a bag that covered almost all her face, placing it down gently and then smiling. “ Hello! I came to help!”   
Trey blinked, but smiled happily, approaching her and looking into the bag. “Scheherazade-san! It’s been a while since the photoshoot. How are you?”   
The girl smiled happily and answered while helping Deuce to unbag the ingredients “I’m in good health, thank you. How about you, Clover-senpai?”   
Trey smiled lightly, feeling at ease to see her so well, especially since the incident. “I’m very well. As you can see I'm trying to placate Riddle’s anger towards Ace-kun.”   
She took a moment to clean her hands and stated softly. “Maybe i can help. While i’m not that good at baking, I can easily prepare the ingredients!” She smiled admitting that doing sweets wasn’t her strong point, she liked more cooking salty things. 

Ace smiled happily and commented while getting closer, the huge collar preventing him to actually lean towards her “ Ooh! That will be awesome! No way the dorm leader will refuse to free me if the only girl in school helps me to prepare the Mont blanc!!”   
Deuce facepalmed and commented exasperated.“ hey, Scheherazade-san is helping you out of her good heart. Don’t take advantage of it like that.”  
Even Trey was shaking his head, commenting, while preparing the whipped cream. “Honestly, you should be grateful that she’s helping when she doesn’t have anything to do with this.” 

The princess noticed how the two first years were basically best friends, bickering and helping each other, she took one of the aprons that were allowed to use as she put it on smiling while folding her sleeves up. “Well let’s go at it… “ She stopped, trying to chop the chestnuts into cute shapes, when all of them were staring at her.   
“... Is something wrong?” Her voice gently asked while her hair, that was held in a soft ponytail falling on the side of her neck, making her look so domestic and cute with the apron on. 

The trio immediately let out a blush and turned around, Trey whipping the cream faster as Ace stated, without hesitation. “Nothing! It’s just that seeing a girl cooking with an apron on is so refreshing!”   
Scheherazade was a bit confused at that, before she replied softly. “ Oh… Thank you?”   
The three continued to cook silently for a while, too embarrassed to say anything before the princess spoke while the tarts were baking “ So what did you do to earn that magic sealing collar, Ace-san?”   
Ace sighed hard, his body showing tiredness as he mumbled “ I ate a tart when I wasn't supposed to.” 

Trey interjected softly, seeing her confusion. “In Heartlasbyul we have a lot of rules left from the red queen, and Riddle enforces them all. Eating the tart without the queen’s permission is prohibited...”   
Scheherazade took a moment, still frowning deeply. “ Oh… At Pomefiore we have some rules as well, but they are mainly regarding the care of our skin, hair and beauty in general. Ah, plus I have some custom rules, like a curfew where I need to be back at the dorm an hour and half before the actual one. But i guess that a lot of rules might be really hard to follow. Especially if they are… A bit … Unique?”   
Ace huffed hard, shaking his head and then pointed angrily his hand toward the ceiling. “ Right!? No way some rules like that are good to follow!!” 

The four finally were tasting the tart when Cater arrived smiling and commenting “ Here’s your good senpai coming to see how you…. Scheherazade-chan!”   
The princess blinked a bit taken aback, she knew Cater by mostly few glances and brief words when she was greeting Trey, yet he was calling her with such familiar terms.  
“Oh… Hello, Diamond-senpai.” Her voice was a bit tame, still holding the tart with a napkin, she looked cuter than before and most importantly was still wearing the apron.   
Cater blinked before quickly taking out his phone and asking rather excitedly. “ Can I take a picture of you and I together for the magicam!? It’s gonna be super cute with the tart!”   
Trey blinked and sighed trying to make him back off. “ Cater! Don’t go and simply…” 

“Sure i don’t mind.” Scheherazade answered softly, not really minding taking a photo with Cater, he always looked so cheerful and yet his smile was a bit empty.   
“Yay! This will be so good for magicam likes!”   
He posed lightly with her, making her held the tart, before he took the photo and quickly commented “#NRCprincess #cuteapron #besttart! #withmycutekohai #solucky!”  
Ace whispered to Deuce mumbling with a frown. “He said that he wanted to show the tart but in reality he just wanted a picture with her.”   
The girl took a moment before eating a bit of tart and then asking when her mouth was empty. “NRCprincess?”   
Cater smiled and nodded, showing her a whole hashtag dedicated to her as he explained “You are a celebrity outside and inside NRC, Scheherazade-chan. There are a ton of your pictures. And even fanclubs for you.”   
The princess looked at some of the pictures, some she remembered some student asking for permission, others were about her walking around.  
“Mh… I don’t remember people asking for some photos.” Cater took a moment and quickly said. “That’s so not cool. I always make sure to tell people when i post photos…” 

The third year took a deep breath, observing the princess as she ate the tart with the other, he really liked her aura, it felt like she would accept anyone and care for them properly, understanding their pain or their needs.   
Cater felt that, like him, she was hiding something she didn’t want to show the world, each of her smiles were carefully constructed motions that simply set in with time, becoming almost a natural reflex. 

Cater kept an empty smile on his face while watching something on his phone while he also took some photos of her while she was so relaxed.  
It was only natural to take photos of someone so cute, plus she was a princess, private life wasn’t really a thing. But he’ll not be a total creep and post her photo without her permission, it wasn’t like he was also taking photos without her knowing. He was just making sure to capture her natural expression.   
Cater took a moment thinking rather hard on himself “ Yeah. Like if i kept saying this bullshit i’ll be less of a creep. I am taking her photos without her noticing and I can't post her online or people will know what kind of scum I am…” He stopped his thought halfway, seeing Scheherazade staring at him with a small smile gracing her lips, a genuine one, before she softly spoke. “I can look in the camera if you prefer, Diamond-senpai.”   
Cater froze, blushing hard, feeling his heart hammering in his ribcage in both embarrassment and shame.   
She knew that he was taking photos of her and she simply let him. Then when he started to look troubled she simply gave him permission to continue.   
Trey turned slightly towards the two, listening in while cutting another slice for the princess. 

“EH? Ah! Scheherazade-chan don’t scare me like that. And here I thought i could immortalize your natural beauty, without you having to pose around.” He played it out, clearly more than startled that she was so observant. It was like her eyes could see things like they were and well beyond the mask he kept wearing.

The girl took a deep breath before shrugging lightly taking a deep breath as Trey slapped lightly Cater’s back. “Enough with the magicam and eat some tart.” He smiled before being asked to use his magic to change the taste of the tart.   
“A magic that can change any possible composition for a short amount of time. That is impressive! Something like this can be used in so many ways!” Her voice sounded gentle, tasting the tart with the flavor changed to a chocolate and caramel cake. 

Trey smiled at that feeling a bit bashful, when he heard her phone ring. Her hand carefully reached for it before smiling in a soft way reading who it was and answering gently while excusing herself “ Hello? Hi Jamil!”   
Were the few words the 4 guys could make out before she exited the kitchen. 

“ Aah man, Jamil-senpai gets all of her attention!” Ace grumbled having seen a few times her visiting the basketball club just to see Jamil. When he or Leona were in the picture she had eyes only for those two. The only exception was Kalim that basically glued himself to her happily.  
Deuce sighed lightly commenting while helping clean the kitchen. “They are childhood friends, of course they would have a special relationship. What are you lamenting about? She came here helping you out using her own free time.”   
Cater smiled and chuckled while helping to clean as well, forced by Trey. “Well, Deuce is right, you can’t beat a friendship that has lasted ever since they were like 4. But I also get what Ace is trying to say.”   
Deuce stopped and asked a bit confused “And what is it?” The raven was genuinely confused trying to understand why Ace would be so bitter about it.  
Cater continued, while fiddling with his magical pen and using magic to go faster. “Well, he means that no matter how much one can spend time with her, if Jamil-kun or Leona-senpai come into the picture she’ll simply focus all her attention on them. Even Kalim told me that while his and her bond is unbreakable, those two are simply special in her eyes.”  
Ace nodded and pointed out clearly pouting. “Right? I mean we are having fun and all, why simply not tell Jamil-senpai she’ll answer later?” 

Trey sighed and shook his head a bit concerned by the two’s behavior. “Just leave her alone. You two talk like she is supposed to simply tell who could be her best friend, that she doesn’t want to talk with him. It doesn’t work like that.”   
Deuce agreed, answering Ace's childish behavior. “That’s right! I mean what are you pretending Ace? She talked to you 3 and a half times and you were insufferable in all of them. Plus it wasn’t like we were in a conversation or anything. We literally were eating tarts. If we were in a conversation she wouldn’t have answered the phone. I think.”  
Ace huffed and then hissed lightly, shaking his head. “ There it is, the Deuce that is so dense he doesn’t get what i am trying to say.” 

Scheherazade was just in the cafeteria answering happily to her phone. “Yeah, i’m alright! Where? Oh, I'm in the school kitchen helping to bake a tart. It came out delicious! I’ll try and ask to save a piece for you!”   
Jamil blinked, having a moment of quiet from Kalim’s demands and from his duties as a vice dorm leader. “Baking? My you never really was the type to bake sweet things… Who are you helping?” He had an idea that it probably was Clover-senpai but he wanted her to tell him. 

“Oh i’m helping Ace-kun trying to apologize to Rosehearts-senpai apparently he ate a tart in the middle of the night and he wasn’t supposed to?”   
Her soft unsure voice made Jamil smile lightly, before he frowned, Ace was a bit rowdy and he noticed how he sometimes watched with hints of jealousy when Scheherazade came to see him at basketball practice. Not on the level of Floyd, who kept pestering him all moody, but it was still noticeable.  
“Ah, Ace-kun. I see. It’s just the two of you?” His hands gripped harder the books he was holding, clearly hating the idea but his voice didn’t let anything out.   
“No, with us there is Deuce-kun and Clover-senpai. He’s the one with baking skills, we are just following his instructions. Now Diamond-senpai has joined as well.” She smiled and sat down on one of the long benches at the tables.   
“I see. That’s good, his sweets are really famous. I bet you are having a lot of fun, how about you come to Scarabia to eat today? We could have a good dinner and then study a little.” He gently coaxed her, hoping she’ll accept his invitation. He was a bit more relaxed knowing that she wasn’t alone with anyone, but also tense. He simply knew just how charming she was and he couldn’t afford to have any other rivals, not when he still had to bow down his head for Kalim.

“Yeah, we could! It’ll make me really happy!” Her cristalline voice was simply music for him, imagining her happy smile and face while saying that.   
“Now I've to go back to the tart! I’ll see you in a few hours ok?” She finally concluded not wanting to make the others wait too much. Jamil sighed and nodded to himself “ Very well.” He could tell her to not get roped into something that could be troublesome later. After all, she tended to want to help others, but unlike Kalim she wouldn’t do that too often, nor she would let others take advantage of her. 

The princess blinked confusedly, seeing Ace and Deuce both pout and clearly scared while scrubbing some dirty tiles, their hair beyond messy. Both silently working with a clearly angry Trey staring silently down at them. “What happened?” She asked concerned, it was Cater that smiled making photos of them , explaining to her. “Ah, they got in a spat and used magic and messed the kitchen. They are now cleaning the mess.”  
Scheherazade observed the scene before her, the image of her and Kalim being scolded by Jamil, suddenly appearing in her mind.  
It didn’t take long before she started to giggle, unable to hold back, the four boys staring at her, not really having seen her laugh like that before. Even for Deuce that was a different laugh from when he over screamed for the eggs.  
“Ahaha! Sorry!! Sorry!! It’s just that this scene is so funny! It reminds me of something similar that happened in the past!” She giggled more, showing a beautiful genuine smile while the boys let out a sigh and started to laugh as well, after all it was a rather silly scene.

Few hours later.

Jamil was finishing his homework while sitting at his desk, glancing over to his princess who lay on a sea of pillows next to him while studying. “So they were forced to clean everything?” He smiled amusedly as she nodded, kicking the air happily. “ Yes. Clover-senpai made sure that they cleaned all the kitchen.” She took a moment to roll on her tummy and giggled. “It reminded me of when me and Kalim fell off the flying carpet after you told us to be careful.”   
Jamil sighed loudly, closing his eyes, remembering the rather bad fall that caused her phobia of flying. “That’s also how you started to fear flying and falling… Even your father was agreeing with me scolding the two of you.”   
The princess sat up next to him and leaned in. “I know… I know… but i’m working hard on it! I can already climb ladders on my own after some time of mental preparation!”   
She observed quietly how he moved his pen to take notes, knowing that he was stressed and rather tired.  
Scheherazade looked at how he was almost done studying before she gently called while opening her arms. “Jamil…” 

His dark eyes darted to her, before turning his head, he could only stare enraptured by her invitation, her perfect form simply luring him into her arms.  
Jamil set down the pen and ever so slowly turned his body around, his torso slowly slumped between her arms, gripping her clothes ever so gently, brushing aside her hair.   
When her delicate scent of flowers, lavender and vanilla hit his senses again he simply relaxed, wrapping himself instantly around her.   
Each of the voices in his head that complained about Kalim, Azul and anything in this school were shut down instantly, his senses focusing only on her as he inhaled deeply her scent, slowly pressing her down on the pillow and wrapping his legs around her own, like a snake coiling around her with all he had. 

The princess smiled and stroked his long black hair while humming “ You did amazingly this week too jamil… You are always working so hard and doing so well.” His breath hitched when hearing her praise, whenever she recognized just how much he was doing, he simply was at peace.   
She took a small breath, closing her eyes and resting peacefully in his arms, sleeping happily, there was innocence in the way she trusted him, never expecting him to do her any harm.   
Jamil took a moment to bury his nose on the top of her head, inhaling her good vanilla, lavender and an unknown flower scent. He simply loved to hold his princess like that, like she was only his, quelling his cravings momentarily.

The two quietly slept together until Scheherazade felt someone petting her gently. The princess blinked, seeing Kalim smiling softly and whispering to her. “ Schesche! You fell asleep again…” She took a moment to look at the hour on her phone and sighed in relief seeing it was still early.   
Her body shifted ever so slightly away from Jamil trying to not wake him up.   
“Jamil must’ve been really tired to sleep so soundly like that…”   
Kalim whispered softly while helping her stand up.   
“Maybe because I had to prepare a whole banquet that you threw at the last moment.” Jamil’s voice inquired, making the two cousins jolt, before they started to chuckle lightly and Scheherazade smiled.   
“I have to go back to my dorm. Don’t want to be scolded again!” She finally said after a little walking away.

Her steps were light as she returned to Pomefiore, finding Rook there, smiling happily at her “ My so early today, Princesse! Perhaps next time we could have some fun hunt together.”   
Scheherazade took a moment to observe Rook and giggled. “Ah, you mean you hunt me down and I try to run away?”  
Rook's expression was hiding a clear pleasure in knowing she was that good at understanding him, his eyes glowing lightly and fixating on her figure “ Oui. Finding out whatever I can in order hunt you down or if i’ll be the one hunted is always a joy… Plus I really want to observe you more, Princesse. What is your angry face? What do you do when you cry? And…” 

Before he could continue a voice commented annoyedly. “ Rook! Stop with that unsettling behavior.” Vil was frowning from up the stairs, sighing lightly that he had to worry about his own vice leader sometimes.   
He sighed more before taking a deep breath and then nodded at Scheherazade, pleased she arrived earlier.   
“Welcome back, Scheherazade. Did you already have dinner?” Vil asked gently, always taking care of the flower that was put in his care.   
“Yes I have! But I wouldn't mind something before sleeping. Oh! That’s right i received some Goji berries from my family! They are extremely good for your skin! Do you want some too, Senpai? I heard that they are perfect for smoothies…”   
Vil followed her, taking a moment to observe her delicate figure, soft skin and soft smile, then he nodded seeing a huge magically refrigerated box filled with them, observing how high quality they were. “Ara, this is sure an expensive gift… are you sure you want to share it?”   
She scratched lightly her cheek and commented with a half smile, feeling a bit awkward. “Ah ah ah. Yeah, my family doesn’t really get that something like this is a bit too much for a student… and honestly i didn’t get it too until two years ago. But I am more than happy to share! After all, you are also taking care of me.” She took a moment and smiled preparing a quick smoothie for all three of them making Vil appreciate it with a nod. “Well, thank you.” He sipped some before blinking in surprise. “My, this is delicious.”   
He never really had a smoothie made of goji berries but it was better than expected, smiling lightly, even Rook was delighted by it. 

The princess, after that, decided to go to sleep, dressing with a long nightgown and tying her hair in a soft braid.   
Her body let out a little shiver, snuggling happily under the warm blankets, the temperature was slowly getting colder and she could tell that autumn was pretty near. It would’ve been the first year without her family around.

That night she had a strange dream.

She was in complete darkness.  
Somewhere, someone was calling for her, asking for help, their voice pitifully calling out.  
Scheherazade took a moment before moving into the black space towards the voice, softly speaking “ Where are you? It’s so dark, I can't see you! Keep talking!!”   
Her body felt tired, endlessly walking in the shadows, trying to use any of her experience during her training for self defense and survival to pinpoint the location of whoever was asking for help.  
It was a feeling in the guts telling her that she needed to help, she couldn’t leave alone the source of the voice.   
Her feet moved on their own, feeling the cold and discomfort of that place, it was like a dark cave filled with glimmering crystals. Her hair lightly shining in the night, making her think it was a rather strange dream.   
Scheherazade felt colder than usual and tried to rub her arms for warmth before seeing a little bundle of grey fur on the ground shivering and whining, with a black monster looming over it, in one of his deformed hands, an old pickaxe, raising it to strike the poor creature and oozing with a thick black liquid from it’s “head”. 

It all was so quick for the princess, another voice booming in her mind, making her rush before the creature, then without warning she started to chant while extending her hands. 

Crescent high above  
Evolving as you go  
Raise what lies beneath  
And let the darkness grow  
Let darkness grow

Before she could think about what she was even chanting, before she could even begin to process what that song did, the girl woke up in her bed.

She blinked gasping and panting hard, feeling almost like suffocating before relaxing.  
“What kind of nightmare was that…?” She whispered to herself, turning to the side and looking outside the window, it was still in the middle of the night and yet she was unable to sleep at all after that, even if she felt not even fully awake yet.  
Her heart was still hammering in her chest and in her ears, while her hands gripped viciously the blankets around her figure, she felt her body drenched in sweat making her feel a bit gross.  
Finally after unending minutes of just taking as much air inside her lungs as possible, she decided to stand up, needing a warm bath to wake up and calm down properly.

Her body moved on autopilot, walking in the bathroom after getting her clean clothes and towels, turning on the faucet to fill the bath with warm scented water. Scheherazade took a deep breath turning on the light finally, she was so used to going around in the dark that she winced when the strong light blinded her for a minute.  
Her head lifted slowly to the side, her hands slowly took off her clothes and placed them into the basket filled with the things she needed to wash later. 

Scheherazade was rubbing her body clean with soap for a few minutes, before her blood pressure reached the optimal level for her to finally realize that the foam that was washing out was a greyish color.  
Her eyes quickly blinked in shock before she looked herself in the mirror, turning pale instantly when she saw her hair, face and most of her body covered in a thick black substance similar to ink.   
Her spring green eyes widened again in horror, quickly starting to scrub away at herself, thinking she must be still dreaming, that it wasn’t possible as she gasped and trembled. The girl let out a breath of relief seeing the black substance washing away rather easily, she simply couldn’t understand how even her feet were covered in that stuff.   
When her body was clean, she rinsed herself panting hard, having a dreadful realization.  
When She woke up in her bed, it wasn’t sweat that made her feel gross. It was because she was covered in that stuff. 

Scheherazade gasped and trembled hard seeing on the floor the black footprints that she left behind. Staining the perfectly white tiles of the elegant bathroom. Without even going into the warm scented water she quickly redressed herself, tying her hair in a high bun and grabbed the few towels she brought with her, rubbing the black steps on the floor clean with them, before fixing also the handle of the bathtub, the light switch and anything else she touched with that black substance. 

Why did this happen?  
Was it a prank? Did someone enter her room and prank her?   
She shook her head, it was impossible that Vil and Rook would let something like this happen. 

Her eyes wandered towards the door, if she opened it, she'd for sure know what the hell was going on, expecting the steps to come from her room.   
After opening the door, she took advantage of the light of the bathroom to look on the floor.  
The steps were indeed there, but not only coming from her room, it was all over the beautiful red carpet, but also from the direction of the entrance towards her door.   
The amount of panic that overwhelmed her was almost enough to make her scream. Almost.   
Before she could even utter a breath she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, her body was shaking hard not knowing what to think or do.   
Then finally she thought still in a panic “ I need to clean all of this…” Something inside her was telling her to call for help, that something was extremely wrong, but what could she tell Vil or Rook? That somehow all those steps appeared and that she found herself covered in that stuff?  
No one would believe her. She wouldn’t believe her.

She quickly rushed to her room as silently as possible, avoiding stepping on the black substance, trying to get her magical pen, so she could start to fix this somehow.   
Scheherazade was hopeful that this was simply a nightmare, she was just having a stressful nightmare, because this was all so new, this was just a bad dream and she only needed to fix it to wake up.  
When she reached for her door she turned on the light, blinking when she saw her room being a mess. The floor was covered in black thick ink, her bed filled with that black stuff, making her recoil and tumble back, it looked like a scene coming straight from a horror movie, she thought she was lucky enough it wasn’t blood.   
“I need help.” She finally admitted to herself, she reached for her phone, freezing in place.   
It was absurd to call in the middle of the night Jamil for help.   
Even more stupid to call Leona for help, what the hell did she want them to do? Instruct her on how to use magic to remove those ink stains from the carpet, via phone, while providing no explanation at all?

Her body finally moved towards her bed. Thinking about what to do while she gathered all the stained blankets and sheets, she shook her head, what she needed was some help from someone skilled with magic, that will keep quiet and will not ask too many questions and will not panic.   
She sobbed silently, feeling tears forming in her eyes.  
Was there even someone like that?  
Leona would surely raise hell thinking that someone entered her room and harassed her.  
Kalim was not the quietest of help and will for sure panic, thinking someone tried to kill her.  
Jamil would think the same and ask her to transfer over Scarabia immediately so she’ll be safer… Or worse, he’ll report it to her father so she’ll be forced to have bodyguards and servants again.  
Rook and Vil would for sure think something was wrong and probably raise a similar hell, or not believe her and expel her from Pomefiore.  
Epel wasn’t exactly the best at fixing that with magic. Plus she didn’t want him to get the blame if they didn’t clean it in time.

Scheherazade took a deep breath before trembling and realizing who would listen to her calmly and help her out with magic.   
The girl took another deeper breath and placed her forehead on her phone, taking a deep breath before pressing the name of Malleus.

Malleus was returning from a particularly long walk, Luckily for him Lilia had forced Sebek and Silver to give up on their chase and let him have a peaceful escape towards the abandoned Ramshackle dorm. He was before the hall of mirrors when his phone very unusually rang.  
He blinked and read the name on the display, immediately his neutral expression muted into a confused one and answered the phone promptly.

The girl gasped when it only took two rings for the king of the Valley of Thorns to pick up.  
“Hello? Malmal?” She whispered softly, trying her best to not make too much noise and wake someone up.   
“Beastie? You normally are asleep at this hour. Did something happen?” It didn’t take an expert in human emotions to know that her voice was trembling.   
“N-Yes. I… I don’t know what happened! I need help… Help me… Please!” Her conflicted whispers were not a good sign as he nodded and reassured her softly. “I’m heading towards you. Open your window and i’ll be right there.” 

Scheherazade slowly and quietly opened the window of her balcony taking a deep breath when after not even 5 seconds, green round lights filled her vision and Malleus appeared before her, floating in the air gracefully before landing.   
His eyes wandered to her figure and immediately welcomed her in his arms when she launched herself at him, still trembling hard.   
Malleus' tall figure wrapped around her smaller frame and asked softly, mindful to not wake anyone up. “My beastie… what’s wrong? What happened to you?”   
Her answer was to point inside her room, he slowly stepped forward, his eyes glowing while still holding her and recoiling when he saw the black substance all around the floor, bed and even on the door, the pile of blanket and sheets crumpled on the side clearly a sign that the sight was much worse. 

“... Who did this?” He asked with a low voice, trying to pinpoint the culprit and make sure they never do this again to her.   
“... I-i don’t know. I think I did? I-i had a nightmare and when I woke up I went to take a bath… I-i was covered in that stuff. Please help me… I don’t know how to fix this.” Her voice grew into a desperate tone.  
He quietly shushed her when she started to panic again and raised quietly his magical pen, in a moment removing every trace of the substance from her room and even blankets.   
Malleus quietly observed some of the substance, looking like ink but was stopped when she pulled him towards the door. “ … It’s not over…”   
Mallus took a moment to look outside the door seeing the traces all around the corridor and carpet.   
“Let me fix this quietly, you stay here, ok?” He smiled, pressing a small kiss on the crown of her head, it wasn’t time to ask her questions about it, not yet. He’ll first answer her plea for help and repay all of her kindness even if this wasn’t nearly enough to fix his debt with her. 

He made sure to float, quickly removing every stain while also mapping what probably happened. His mind quickly analyzed his surroundings.  
The black steps were all of the same size, indicating that they were Scheherazade’s traces. Returning to her room from outside Pomefiore.   
The strides were calm and peaceful, Signifying that when she returned she wasn’t hurt in any way, but also not in a panic.  
She probably wasn’t aware of what was going on and she did mention she had a nightmare. As he quietly established what was before him he lifted all the substance, erasing every trace from Pomefiore.   
He pondered in the dark while quietly calling. “Have you seen anything like this, Lilia?”   
The older fae appeared upside down next to him, having followed him since the beginning and hummed quietly as they both floated to avoid any possible noise.  
“... Mmh. This is rather worrying, it looks like … Blots?” Lilia's voice was quiet as he observed the ink stains.  
Malleus nodded and watched how the outside door was covered in that substance yet the tracks finished after a few steps.   
“Whatever happened to her, it didn’t happen here.” Lilia commented in a whisper, looking around quickly.  
Malleus took a moment to sniff the air and sighed. “... From how the steps were she wasn’t even aware she was elsewhere… Is this perhaps another form of her losing control?”   
Lilia paused lightly looking at the last traces on the ground, a bit heavier than the others.   
“... I don’t think so. But Sleepwalking is a thing. Whatever induced her to do this… It’s new. At least we know for sure she didn’t overblot.” The vice leader commented while erasing the last traces. 

The prince of faes took a moment, tracing a finger to his chin, thinking about what all of this could be led to and then spoke seriously. “Her unique magic prevents her from accumulating blots, or rather her powers of healing are so great that even if she accumulates some they’ll disappear as quickly.”   
They made sure everything was in order before he said, floating back to her window. “I’ll go reassure my beastie and then return to Diasomnia. You go back before me and make sure there’s no more of that black substance around.”   
Lilia nodded knowing that Malleus did this out of his own feelings for the princess, even if he clearly didn’t really acknowledge them yet. He sighed and kept silent wanting for him to realize them on his own.

Scheherazade took a deep breath relaxing, fixing her bed and put the now “cleaned sheets” in a pile, to wash them properly later. Her body forced her to take another deep breath before noticing a bundle of fur on her pouf, shivering lightly.

That thing…

The girl blinked freezing in place, remembering the tiny shivering figure from her nightmare. Did she save a cat after all? But before she could approach Malleus returned, making her gasp.   
“Everything is fixed, my beastie… You don’t have to be tense anymore.” Malleus gently guided her to her bed asking softly while letting her sit down. “ Will you tell me about your nightmare now?” 

The princess nodded and explained in soft whispers what she saw.   
Someone calling for help in the endless darkness, the cave filled with precious gems and the monster made of ink attacking a small animal. Then her body moving on her own and the chant that made her wake up in her bed.   
Malleus the whole time listened to her while thinking, perhaps her own magic activated to defend her, and then returned her home after defeating the overblot monster. But that chant was not a power she showed before.   
The fae smiled and nodded, petting her long hair slowly. “The important thing is that you are ok… We’ll keep this a secret for now. I’ll try to look into it more and i’ll be sure to tell you when we can start the new lessons. I fear that the new atmosphere here at school is stressing you out and making your magic a bit more wilder than before. But we’ll resolve that too. Together.”   
He gently tucked her under the sheets and petted her head softly casting a sleeping spell.   
Scheherazade felt her eyes getting heavier before mumbling and looking towards the huge pouf. “ Ah… W-wait… i…”   
She couldn’t even finish the phrase before quickly falling asleep.

Malleus kept watch over her for the night, looking at her sleeping face and admiring just how much her hair shone softly in the dark, making them appear like moonlight strands.   
He had to admit that she was beautiful and he loved when she rested and slept softly, having a weakness for the fairy tale figure of the sleeping princess that his grandmother told him about. 

“Scheherazade… Right now it’s like I've put you in a never ending sleep… But tomorrow, just after dawn you will wake up. Even without the kiss of a prince.” He softly kissed her forehead while saying that and vanished, leaving the princess to sleep for the rest of the night, without any dream to torment her.

The next morning the girl was still asleep when she felt something paw her cheeks.  
“Oi, wake up! Ooi! Come on wake up I am starving!!” A strange unknown voice called for her, shaking her face before she blinked and woke up from the spell.

Scheherazade eyes fixed on the figure before her, speechless, it looked like a big cat, with blue flames coming out of his ears.   
The girl blinked and held whatever scream she had in her chest before asking. “W-Who? What?!”   
The “cat” blinked and pawed her soft skin. “What are you still confused about? You brought me here and saved me, no? I am starving, let's go get some food!”   
The princess blinked before remembering the nightmare and the small animal in need of help.   
“You… You were the small animal that was about to get hit by the monster?” Her voice sounded a bit strained and unsure wondering if she was still dreaming, yet it was dawn right now.  
The creature's ears flickered a bit before he put his pawns on his sides. “I'm not a small animal! I am Grim and I remember I was really hungry and searching for food when that monster attacked me. Then you came and brought me here after saving me. So now take responsibility and feed me! By the way who are you?”  
Scheherazade took a deep breath before introducing herself “I’m Scheherazade Al Sharabi.” 

The silver head took a few moments before nodding, standing up and dressing herself. Her steps were light, taking to the laundry the sheets and towels that Malleus helped to clean.   
She sighed starting the washing cycle immediately thanking the heavens Pomefiore had a washing machine that could remove any stain with little effort.   
After a few minutes, Grim, who was on her shoulder, between her neck and hair, complained “iI’m hungry! I want some tuna cans!” The princess giggled feeling like she was adopted by some strange whiny cat.   
“Yes, Grim. We are eating now.” She walked into the empty kitchen taking a tuna can and noticing there were very few of them. “Do you just eat fish?” Her voice asked as she started to cook something for herself but noticed how Grim ate basically anything she put down for herself.   
“I guess you are an omnivore… Here let me open the tuna can.” She put the fish on a plate for Grim and noticed him eating happily.   
The princess ate with Grim, observing the creature but finding it adorably cute even if strange for a cat. It was definitely some kind of monster.   
“We need to think about what to say to the dorm leader… Or he’ll throw you out.” Grim gasped at that still with his mouth half full. “What a heartless guy! By the way where are we anyway?”   
Scheherazade smiled gulping down some fruits and explained to the cat happily “ We are at the Night Raven College. Here students become extremely good mages or even stars in other subjects. It’s one of the best magic schools in the world.”   
Grim gasped letting go of the sandwich that he took from her plate.   
“I AM FINALLY HERE! IF I STUDY HERE I’LL BECOME A GREAT MAGE!!”   
The girl blinked before smiling softly and petting him. “Is your dream to become a great mage? Do you know how to use magic?”   
The grey fur ball purred a bit before shaking awake and screamed. “ I am not a cat!!! Stop petting mmmaahh … it feels so good.” He let her pet him more before he resumed his meal. “Yes I can breathe fire!! Learning other magic will be easy peasy with my superior intellect!”   
Scheherazade took a moment to put back the things they weren’t eating, seeing the cat happy and full while sitting on the table.   
“Should we say you are my familiar? Like Lucius for professor Trein?” Her voice asked softly while cleaning the dishes slowly.  
“Princesse Claire de Lune, what is this creature?” The girl jolted hard, turning around and seeing Rook immediately manhandling Grim happily, examining his teeth, his tail, ears and body in general. The monster gasped, freeing himself from him and jumped on the princess’ shoulder hissing lightly. “ Who is this suspicious guy!?! Why was he touching me!? I don’t like him!!” 

Rook took a moment to observe him like a hunter would their prey, making Grim’s fur stand up completely.  
“This is Rook Hunt, the vice-dorm leader of Pomefiore, the dorm i belong to.” Her voice was soft, nuzzling with her head the soft monster as he hid in her hair.   
“Ah princesse, to think you even befriended such a unique monster. Tres bien! But you look so tired did you perhaps have a nightmare?”   
The girl blinked and froze in place, truly unable to lie in any way as she nodded lightly. “Y-yeah. I had a pretty bad nightmare…”   
Rook got near and nodded asking softly while holding her hand in his own.   
“And then you went outside to get some air and you found monsieur Hirsute all trembling in the cold, right?”   
Scheherazade blinked confusedly, Rook’s eyes were holding a meaning behind his words before she understood. He was giving her the excuse she needed.   
“Yes… I think… I was a bit sleepy so I don't remember well... But i … Saved this little guy.”   
Rook seemed satisfied with that, seeing no lies and nodded happily kissing the back of her hand with a rather theatrical bow. “I’ll be sure to tell Roi du poison about your new roommate. I think there will be no trouble in letting him stay.”   
Hearing that Scheherazade smiled happily at him making the hunter for a moment lose a heartbeat. Her genuine smile was dazzling, almost making him faint as he covered his face by pulling down his hat and answered. “Now… I believe monsieur Crabapple is waiting for you to go to your classes. Have a nice day, Princesse claire de lune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking it slow and steady slowly building my way there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to upload a bit since i tend to work on few chapters ahead!
> 
> Also before you ask Scheherazade smile a loooot for a reason.
> 
> I will update the tags as i go on.


End file.
